A New Beginning
by Jessondra
Summary: My first attempt at fanfiction....back in Scotland, 979 AD, Goliath's mate finds something interesting hidden in the bushes...
1. Chapter 1

This is my very first attempt at fanfic. Although it turned out much longer than I thought it would, I am quite pleased with the outcome. I hope you like it as well. And of course: Gargoyles characters and scenes from the actual show are property of disney/ buena vista and are used here without consent, please don't sue...I'm a poor student with no income. Jessondra is my creation. Since part of this story takes place back in Scotland, I used Mentor/Leader for Hudson, Angel for Demona, and Young Brooklyn, Broadway and Lexington for the characters.  
  
A NEW BEGINNING  
  
Chapter One  
Scotland 979 AD  
Castle Wyvern  
  
"The Vikings have been seen five kilometers to the north, milord."  
  
"Alright, captain, take yer men and do what ye need to do," Malcom replied.  
  
As he departed Katherine suggested, "Magus, mayhap ye should go with them."  
  
"But princess..."  
  
"Yer magic would be of great help," she continued.  
  
"My daughter speaks the truth," Malcom stated  
  
"Very well, your highness," the Magus replied  
  
* * *  
  
A baby's cry split the night.  
  
"Hush my little one! Or the Vikings will hear ye." A young gypsy cooed at the newborn in her arms.   
  
She held the baby to her breast to quiet her down. As she did so, horse hooves were heard upon the path. The young gypsy looked down the road, seeing the royal guard. A slow tear trickled down her cheek as she set the swaddled infant on the ground.  
  
"Good-bye, love," she said, kissing the baby's cheek. "Be well." And with that, she slipped into the bushes, leaving the baby alone, crying.  
  
* * *  
  
"Stop the horses!" The captain called out.  
  
As the men halted he chanced a glance up into the sky, where his 'secret task force' was. The two gargoyles landed on the ground nearby but didn't come close since the humans, especially the magus didn't care too much for them.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" The Magus asked. "Why have we stopped?"  
  
"I beg pardon sir. But I heard something in yonder bushes."  
  
"Well don't just stand there. Go and see what it is!"  
  
"Aye sir." He walked cautiously over to the bushes and carefully parted the branches. He stood there shocked.  
  
"Well?!" The Magus called impatiently.  
  
"Tis a wee babe sir," The captain called back. "Alone. The mother seems nowhere about. Mayhap 'tis a gypsy's child."  
  
"Leave it. We've no need for one of them around."  
  
"But sir 'twill die if left alone."  
  
"That is not our concern," The Magus said. Then looking at the men, "Shall we move on?" And began forward.  
  
The captain sadly set the baby back down and climbed back upon his horse.  
  
* * *  
  
Seeing this, Goliath began to climb a nearby tree and take off, but was stopped.  
  
"Wait, my love."  
  
"What?" he asked puzzled.  
  
"They left something over there in the bushes."  
  
"My Angel, That is nothing of our concern."  
  
"But shouldn't we go and see what it is?" she asked, curiously.  
  
"If it would please you, my love. Let us go and see this secret."  
  
They crept over to the bushes and knelt down. A small whimper came forth and Angel parted the branches.  
  
"It's a human baby!" she said carefully picking up the bundle. The baby began fussing louder. "Hush little one. It's alright. You're safe now."  
  
She gently stroked the baby's face who turned her head and began sucking on the talon that was touching her face.  
  
"She is starving!" Angel's eyes lit up, blood red. "It's bad enough they treat our kind like beasts. But one of there own?! I should--"  
  
"My Angel. Violence will solve nothing. Let us go and catch up."  
  
"I can't leave her. She'll die. I can take care of her. She'll be raised as a gargoyle and have a family that will care for her."  
  
"You already know the humans disapprove of her. How do you think the clan will react?"  
  
"But Goliath..."  
  
"No buts. I've made up my mind. I may be only second--don't you look at me like that! There is no way in the entire world that we could take her with us..."  
  
* * *  
  
Angel held the baby close to her chest as they glided to catch up.  
  
"I cannot believe you talked me into this," Goliath said. "How do you supposed to fight with her in your arms?"  
  
"I don't plan on fighting. Because you're going to talk them into turning back."  
  
"What!? How am I supposed to do that?"  
  
"I don't care what you do," she said cradling the baby in her arms. "Tell them that the night is lost, and the sun will soon rise."  
  
"You know I cannot argue with you." He said smiling.  
  
* * *  
  
Goliath sped up so that he was a few meters in front of the horses. Swooping down, he landed in front of the captain.  
  
"What is the meaning of this, captain?" The Magus asked.  
  
Goliath bowed apologetically. "There is not enough time to do battle, sir. The sun is eager to rise."  
  
The captain looked at the eastern horizon which was indeed starting to lighten. "Ye're right, Goliath. Mayhap would be better if we turned back."  
  
"What?! We've been out here all night, and now we turn back without even a sign of a Viking camp?"  
  
"Aye." The captain looked at the horizon. "Darn those rumors, eh?" He said with a chuckle. "Let's be off then, shall we?"  
  
The Magus fumed. He cast an accusing glare at Goliath before turning his own horse around, and following the army back to the castle.  
  
* * *  
  
"Lass, what've ye gone and done now?"  
  
Angel gently held the baby, rocking back and forth in a chair, as the infant hungrily sucked from the makeshift bottle.  
  
"I haven't done a thing. This poor creature needed someone to care for her."  
  
"Child, this be a gargoyle clan. We've no place for a human babe."  
  
"Mentor, you're always telling us that gargoyles protect..."  
  
"Aye, like we breathe, Lass."  
  
"...but now you're telling me that this child, who has been abandoned by her own kind, shouldn't have our protection?"  
  
"She does have a point, you know." Goliath said.  
  
"And are ye ready to take on the responsibility of child raising?" Mentor asked Goliath. "She is your mate, lad."  
  
Goliath hadn't counted on this. "Well...I..." Angel looked at him, giving him a small pout. "Yes. I guess I am."  
  
"Very well then. But you should take it up with the prince. I doubt their people would take kindly to a gypsy babe."  
  
* * *  
  
"No. Uh-huh. Absolutely not!" Katherine shouted. "She's a gypsy child, father!"  
  
"Mind your manners, Katherine!" Malcom scolded. He turned back to the gargoyles. "Don't mind her. So you need my permission to keep the child here."  
  
"We thought 'twould be best." Leader replied.  
  
"Do you know where she came from?"  
  
"No yer highness. Goliath's mate found her in the woods."  
  
"From the look of her clothing I'd say that she is a gypsy's child. Her mother was probably raped by one of the Vikings. But I see no reason why you cannot keep her."  
  
Angel lost control of her emotions. "Oh thank-you, your highness! Thank-you thank-you thank-you!" She gave him a hug and ran from the room.  
  
"I cannae believe you, father." Katherine scowled as the gargoyles left.  
  
"Believe me Katherine. And if ye give them any problems, ye'll have to answer to me."  
  
* * *  
  
"So, ye've gotten yer way, now what'er ye gonna do?" Mentor asked.  
  
"Give her a name." Angel said.  
  
"Oh, really? And what would that be?"  
  
"Jessondra."  
  
"It sounds like ye've made that up."  
  
"I did. It will mean, 'little lost one'."  
  
Mentor shook his head at the new mother, rolling his eyes. "Very well, lass. Jessondra it is."  
  
* * *  
  
Scotland 992 AD  
Spring  
The meadows outside Castle Wyvern  
  
"Jessondra! Slow down."  
  
"HA! Ye canna catch me Morgan!" She called back.  
  
Jessondra ran down the hills and around the surrounding bogs. Morgan, on the other hand, had collapsed.  
  
Jessondra laughed and turned back to him.  
  
"Told ye. I'm the fastest."  
  
"You've also been raised by those bat-winged monsters." He retorted, breathlessly.  
  
She pounced on him drawing a knife playfully. "Take that back! I'll slit ye're throat, I will!"   
  
"Ah, ye know I'm only foolin'." He pushed her off.  
  
Jessondra glanced at the sky. "Tis almost sunset. We should get back."  
  
"Aye. Ye be right."  
  
"Race ye." She took off for the castle.  
  
Morgan groaned and started after her.  
  
* * *  
  
The stone skin encasing the gargoyles, cracked and splintered as the sun dipped below the horizon. Young Brooklyn glanced at the approaching form of Jessondra and Morgan.  
  
"Brother! We're going to get breakfast before the ceremony starts. Want to come?"  
  
Young Brooklyn glanced at his rookery brothers, then back down at Jessondra. "Nay. You go ahead."  
  
He swooped down to where Jessondra had stopped to get a drink.  
  
Covering her eyes with his talons he yelled "Guess who?!"  
  
She wriggled from his grasp. "My love!" They embraced each other and she kissed him lovingly on the cheek. "I thought ye would ne'er awaken."  
  
"He smiled, then took her hand. "Come, we must talk."  
  
* * *  
  
"The females have declared a breeding season." Young Brooklyn stated.  
  
"My love, that is wonderful!" Jessondra said taking his hands. "Soon there will be hatchlings to care for, and--"  
  
"I will not be participating."  
  
"What? Why ever not?"  
  
"I have declared my love to you, Jessondra. I would not break that vow with you. Even of it means I do not have children."  
  
"But love, 'tis the fate of the clan."  
  
"Maybe, but I love you, and only you. I will not take a gargoyle mate. Come, it is nearly midnight."  
  
* * *  
  
"My young warrior, where are ye taking me?" Jessondra asked.  
  
"You'll see." Young Brooklyn said grinning. "You can open your eyes now."  
  
She did, and gasped with pleasure at what she saw.  
  
It was the most beautiful seclusion she had ever seen. The grassy clearing was lit by the pale Breeder's Moon. Beside it ran a quiet bubbly brook. And the best part, it was away from everyone, everywhere, and everything.  
  
"Oh my love! Tis beautiful!"  
  
"Not as beautiful as you." He said smiling.  
  
He took her hands in his and led her over to a small, soft patch of grass, and sat her down.  
"Jessondra...the reason I brought you here, was to-to..."  
  
"Ye wish ta lay with me." She asked, being blunt purposely.  
  
He blushed and nodded. "I could with no other." He said gently laying her down.  
  
* * *  
  
4 months later  
Town below Castle Wyvern  
  
Jessondra readjusted her halter top over her shoulder.  
  
"Ye're what?!" Morgan asked astonished.  
  
"Carrying a gargoyle's child." she stated flatly. "Dinnae look at me like that Morgan. 'Twas my choice, and since yer my best, and only, human friend, I wanted ye ta know."  
  
"I just have one thing to say, does Goliath know about this?"  
  
"Nay. I dinnae know how ta tell him. Or my young warrior. And please dinnae tell anybody" She said casting down her eyes. "I'm almost frightened about it. What would the clan do? How would the other humans react?"  
  
"I cannae tell ye what to do. Only that ye must do it yerself."  
  
"Well, there's still an hour before sunset. . ."  
  
* * *  
  
"Ye're what?" Young Brooklyn asked.  
  
"Carrying yer child."  
  
"When? How?"  
  
"Well actually, I dinnae know fer sure. Tis more of a guess. And you know perfectly well 'how.'" She almost scowled at him.  
  
"Did you tell Goliath yet?"  
  
"Nay. I'm afraid to."  
  
"You? Afraid?" Brooklyn asked sarcastically.  
  
"Love, 'tis not any laughing matter." she said, tears coming to her eyes.  
  
"I'll come with you."  
  
* * *  
  
"The only thing that must be done is that the child must be born in secret." Goliath said, still not believing what he had just heard. "No other humans, nor gargoyles, shall learn of this. Or both will surely be outcast."  
  
Tears formed in Jessondra's eyes.  
  
"How did this happen?" Angel asked, her own middle large with egg, cradling Jessondra's head.  
  
Young Brooklyn blushed .  
  
"Never mind about that." Goliath said saving him. "We must worry about Jessondra and her child now. And protect her from any judgment."  
  
Jessondra began softly crying onto Angel's shoulder.  
  
"Do not worry, my child." Angel said, stroking Jessondra's hair . "All will be well. I will protect you. Nothing will happen to you or your child."  
  
* * *  
  
"So," Morgan asked as they strolled down the street, "do ye think 'twill be an egg, or a live child?"  
  
"Shh! Morgan, not so loud!" Jessondra scolded him.  
"Well?"  
  
"I dinnae know." she sighed. "I'm hoping for and egg. Then maybe I can hide it with the others, and nobody would know the difference."  
  
"Why would ye want that?"  
  
"How would ye feel if you were carrying a creature's child that was not of your race?" she asked.  
  
"Hopefully that wouldn't happen..."  
  
"It was a theoretical statement." she said becoming irritated.  
  
"Oh, right." he said faking stupidity.  
  
"Ye're such a goose." Jessondra said punching his arm.  
  
"Those mood swings of yers are becoming more apparent everyday."  
  
"I'm sorry Morgan. I'm just so...scared."  
  
"There's nothing to be afraid of. Ye have loving parents, a protective mate, and if worse come to worse, me."  
  
"Thanks for the encouragement, Morgan." She said kissing him on the cheek.  
  
"Ah. Ye better be careful, or yer young warrior will be after my throat."  
  
Jessondra laughed and followed him up to the castle battlements.  
  
* * *  
  
4 months later...  
Castle Wyvern  
a secret room  
  
"You're doing fine Jessondra. Just relax." Angel coached her.  
  
Jessondra hissed with pain. It turned out that it was an egg, and was also extremely large.  
  
"One more."  
  
She made Jessondra stand up, over a pile of straw.  
  
"Alright, Jessondra, push!"  
  
Jessondra bore down with all her might.  
  
"Good girl! Again."  
  
Jessondra felt a tremendous pressure, then something wet and slippery fell between her legs.  
  
"Good job!" Angel said. She picked up the fatigued girl and set her on a near by bed. She then took the egg and wrapped it in a blanket to keep it warm until it got to the rookery.  
  
Jessondra lay breathless on the bed with her eyes closed.  
  
~Damn that hurt.~ she thought.  
  
She was aware of someone's presence in the room and slowly opened her eyes.   
  
"Are you alright now my love?" Young Brooklyn asked carefully.  
  
"Aye. I am, now that yer here."  
  
"Jessondra I--I..."  
  
"Shh. Just hold me now."  
  
* * *  
  
Scotland 994 AD  
Castle Wyvern  
The Castle Massacre  
  
"This is unnecessary!" The captain yelled.  
  
"Are you mad?!" Hakon retorted. "In a moment they'll be flesh again and my men will be their prey!"  
  
"Once your band is out of sight, they won't follow. It's not their nature."  
  
"Ah, well, in that case..." He grasped the captain by his tunic and held his mace up to his nose. "Care to discuss the matter further?"  
  
"N-N-No."  
  
"I haven't lived this long by taking foolish chances."  
  
The captain watched helplessly as Hakon smashed the gargoyle statues to dust.  
  
* * *  
  
Jessondra watched from where she, and the other townspeople, were being marched out of the village.  
  
"No." She whispered as tears rolled down her cheek.  
  
A young boy tugged on her loincloth.  
  
"It'll be alright."  
  
"Nay, Tom. I doubt it will." she said and started crying harder.  
  
Tom's mother put her arm around the crying girl as they were marched from the town.  
  
* * *  
  
Castle Wyvern  
30 minutes after sunset.  
  
Goliath and the leader returned to the castle to see it in flames.  
  
"No." Goliath said, stopping at a pile of mangle arms and wings, where his Angel would have stood. "My...Angel of the night. RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAUUUUUUUGGGGGGGHHHHHHH"  
He looked down to the mentor.  
  
"These bowstrings have been cut." He replied thoughtfully. "There was betrayal here."  
  
"Huh!" Lex said as the Trio appeared from the rookery.  
  
"How could it be?" Brooklyn asked.  
  
"Were any more down in the rookery?" Goliath asked, a hopeful look on his face.  
  
"None. Only us." Broadway replied.  
  
"All the humans are gone. Taken prisoner, most likely." Hudson stated.  
  
"Then we will find them." Goliath clenched his fist. "We will save the humans, and we will have our revenge!!"  
  
"Where's Jessondra at?!" Brooklyn asked worriedly.  
  
"She has probably been taken with the others." Mentor commented  
  
Goliath's eyes shone bright white, as did young Brooklyn's, as their protective instincts kicked in.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hmmm," Hakon said thoughtfully. "The Magus is worth more alive than dead. Barely."  
  
"True..." The captain replied. He turned to the princess. "But I'm sure your uncle, the King, will pay handsomely to see his niece returned alive."  
  
"You blackguard." The Magus sneered. "If I had my book of spells I'd--"  
  
Hakon laughed. "Might you be referring to this book, Magus? Magic spells. Ha! Makes me glad I can't read." He tore out a page and tossed it into the fire.  
  
"No! My spells!"  
  
Hakon continued laughing.   
  
Princess Katharine sneered at the captain. "Oh, traitor. I'll see ya both hanged for this."  
  
"Do not vex me, Princess, or it's your neck." Hakon threatened.  
  
* * *  
  
Mary began weeping. "Oh, God."  
  
"My friends, the Gargoyles, will come, Mother." Tom stated confidently.  
  
"Nay. The Gargoyles were destroyed. All of'm."  
  
This cruel fact brought tears to Jessondra's eyes once more. She hugged her knees, and buried her face in her arms, sobbing for her lost love.  
  
Tom stroked her hair comfortingly.  
  
A battle cry split the night.  
  
Jessondra looked up to see six winged figures shadowed in the sky, then jumped to her feet smiling hopefully.  
  
"They're coming!"  
  
"Look out!"  
  
"Run for your lives!"  
  
* * *  
  
Hakon grasped the captain by his tunic. "You said they wouldn't follow us!"  
  
"If you hadn't destroyed the others!"  
  
"Your precious Gargoyles have come, Princess." Hakon sneered.  
  
"The Gargoyles. You're a dead man, Hakon." Katherine retorted.  
  
"Maybe. But not before you!" He grabbed her and dragged her out the back of the cave to the edge of a cliff with the captain following.  
  
* * *  
  
"I told you they'd save us." Tom said proudly.  
  
The Magus ran out of the cave. "You fools! She'd be alive now if you hadn't come!"  
  
"What's he talking about?" Lexington asked.  
  
"They would have ransomed us both! But you invaded their camp, and now--"  
  
"What's all this?" Mentor interrupted. "Where's the Princess?"  
  
"Dead." The Magus sneered. "And could I but wield a sword, I would send you all to join her. But this will have to do instead. Dormiatis dum castellum super nubes ascendat!"  
  
Jessondra, who could understand Latin screamed "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
A strange purple smoke surrounded the trio, leader, and their watchdog.   
  
Turning them to stone.  
  
"No!" Jessondra screamed again and tackled the Magus drawing a knife. "You bastard! Turn them back!"  
  
The Magus was startled. "I--I can't."  
  
* * *  
  
Goliath landed behind them. "You are the betrayer?!"  
  
"It was not supposed to be this way."  
  
"All of my kind are dead. And now, you two will join them!" Goliath roared.  
  
"I told you to take the other Gargoyles with you. If you'd only listened!" The captain pleaded.  
  
"Traitor!!"  
  
"He's the one you want! He shattered them!" Hakon shouted.  
  
The captain sneered. "You lying scum!!"  
  
After a short grapple, the two fell over the cliff, knocking the princess over as well. Goliath dove and caught Katherine as the two others plunged into the deep darkness of the abyss below.  
  
"I've been denied everything! Even my revenge!!!!!!!!" Goliath roared loudly.  
  
Princess Katharine looked at Goliath. "Goliath, I-I-I--"  
  
Tom ran out of the cave. "Goliath! You've got to help your friends!"  
  
* * *  
  
Goliath, Tom, and princess Katherine emerged from the cave to find Jessondra at the feet of her love, bawling her eyes out.  
  
Goliath looked over his clan. "Stone. At night? What sorcery is this?!"  
  
"Sorcery indeed." The Magus sneered. "And now you shall join them." His jaw dropped in shock as Katherine stepped out from behind Goliath. "Princess."  
  
"Oh, Magus. What have ye done?"  
  
"I-I-I thought you were dead, your highness. I was mad with grief."  
  
"Reverse the spell!" Goliath roared. "Bring them back!!"  
  
"I-I cannot! The page with the counterspell was burned!"  
  
Goliath hung his head in grief. "Now I am truly alone."   
  
"You turned them to stone forever?" Katherine asked.  
  
"The terms of the spell were that they would sleep 'until the castle rises above the clouds.'" 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two  
  
Castle Wyvern  
same night  
  
Goliath positioned his sleeping clan on the battlements.  
  
"We've done you a great wrong, Goliath." The princess said gently.  
  
"I know that no apology can be enough, Goliath. I wish there was something I could do." The Magus was truly sincere.  
  
"What will you do now, Princess?" Goliath asked.  
  
"I'll take my people to my uncle. It's no longer safe for us here."  
  
"I have a request." Goliath said.  
  
"You have but to name it."  
  
"The eggs in the rookery will soon hatch. They will need guidance." Goliath replied slowly.  
  
"Never fear. We will watch over them as if they were our own."  
  
"Wait just one second." Jessondra said. "Why canna ye look after them?" Goliath turned sadly away. "Goliath, what are ye thinking?"  
  
"There is something you can do for me, Magus." Goliath said softly. "Cast your spell one more time."  
  
"Goliath no!" Jessondra ran into his arms. He held her tightly.  
  
"Please, dinna leave me. Ye're all I've got."  
  
"Jessondra, I must do this. I don't belong here. I belong with my clan."  
  
"But..."  
  
He pressed a finger to her lips, and gently kissed her cheek. "I will always be with you." Then turning to the princess. "Take care of her as well."  
  
* * *  
  
The Magus, Princess, and Tom gently packed the eggs into a horse-drawn cart. Jessondra watched the proceedings from the tower, beside Goliath's stone form. A stream of tears ran down her cheeks.  
  
"I will never forget you." She said and kissed his stone face. Then she retreated back into the castle to look for her long-kept secret.  
  
* * *  
  
"How many are there?" Mary asked.  
  
"I counted thirty-five, mother." Tom answered.  
  
"Thirty-six." Jessondra corrected, carrying her own egg.  
  
"Where did that one come from?" Katherine asked  
  
"Tis mine." Jessondra replied. "Has been my secret for three years. I dinna want to leave it behind."  
  
"I wonder how many of them will survive the journey to your uncle Kenneth's kingdom." Mary said thoughtfully.  
  
"All of them, Mary. I'll see to that." Katherine stated.  
  
"I will fight off any who would threaten these eggs!" Tom shouted, looking patriotic.  
  
"Come here, Tom." Katherined said, drawing a dagger. "Kneel before me and swear. Do you solemnly swear, on your life and your honor, to protect these gargoyle eggs and the beings within them as long as you live?" She asked, touching his shoulder.  
  
"I swear."  
  
"Arise Tom, Guardian of the Eggs."  
  
"Come then, Guardian." Mary chuckled. "Our journey is a long one."  
  
Jessondra gave him a small hug.  
  
The three adults climbed into the front of the cart, while Jessondra and Tom got in the back, guarding their precious cargo.  
  
Jessondra looked longingly up to the battlements where her love stood, frozen eternally in stone sleep. For how do you raise a castle above the clouds?  
  
"Good-bye, my love. I shall keep you in my heart, always."  
  
* * *  
  
New York 1994  
Eyrie Building  
  
"Mr. Xanatos, I am happy to report that I have found the girl from Castle Wyvern. Jessondra, I believe. It just so happens that she's in Manhattan as we speak."  
  
"Excellent. Keep up the good work Owen."  
  
"But there is one slight problem sir."  
  
"Oh? And what is that?"  
  
"She refuses any reference to her past." Owen stated  
  
"Then we'll just have to persuade her, won't we? Where can I find her?"  
  
* * *  
  
Scotland 994 AD  
King Kenneth's castle  
  
King Kenneth slipped into the drying house. "I came as swiftly as caution would allow. What is it you wish of me?"  
  
Constantine came forth from his hiding place. "Your throne." And with that, he ran his sword through the king.  
  
Finnella fell to her knees crying.  
  
Constantine picked up Kenneth's crown. "The king is dead." He boastingly donned it. "Long live the king." He said grinning maniacally.  
  
* * *  
  
Katherine's cousin entered through the doors to their chambers carrying Tom.  
  
"Oh Tom!" Mary said taking her son.  
  
"I found him out by the barn. There's no telling how much he saw."  
  
"Jessondra, take him." Mary said handing Tom to the girl.  
  
Jessondra took Tom to his room and laid him on the bed.  
  
"Jess--" he started, opening his eyes.  
  
"Shh. Rest Tom, we're in trouble now. King Kenneth is dead. We will have to escape."  
  
* * *  
  
Constantine lost no time establishing his authority. He imprisoned anyone not swearing fealty to him. He imprisoned Katharine as well.   
  
"Oh, where can he be?" Mary asked, pacing.  
  
The Magus and Chalvim entered. "I found him curled among the eggs, which are safe. No telling what horrors this boy has seen."  
  
"This is madness." Katherine stated.  
  
"Constantine has murdered my father, and seeks to imprison any who would question his claim to the throne. We must go now." Maol stated.  
  
"Nay. I need time to move the eggs." Katherine protested.  
  
"You're daft. And if you do not leave, you'll be dead! We're out of time, Katharine. My life is in danger. I cannot wait for you. He hunts me even now."  
  
"I cannot go with you, cousin." Katherine said softly. "And I do not ask you to stay. Go on." She turned to the Magus. "You do not have to stay with me, either. Take Mary and her boy, and go."  
  
"Never."  
  
* * *  
  
At the crowning ceremony the guards brought princess Katherine to his feet.  
  
She glared at him. Then pressed her forehead to his hand and said "I swear my loyalty to the crown."  
  
"And to your own crown, when you are my queen." He said taking her by the wrist. "The Princess and I shall wed on Michaelmas when I return from the inspection of my holdings."  
  
At hearing this, Finnella ran from the ceremony hurt and angry.  
  
"I will never submit to this outrage!" Katherine yelled.  
  
"You have thirty-six very good reasons to obey me." Constantine said pointing his scepter to where the eggs lay.  
  
Jessondra was about to lunge at him and tear his throat out, but the Magus grabbed her by the shoulders.  
  
* * *  
  
"You're not going to marry that murderer, are you?" Tom asked.  
  
Jessondra sat infront of the fire hugging her knees.  
  
"Never. But we need time to get the eggs to safety somehow."  
  
The Magus spoke up. "I've been looking through the Grimorum. I think I have an idea."  
  
Jessondra looked up at him.  
  
***  
  
A kitchen maid dumped some shards into a nearby wagon.  
  
"Per usum meum adsumate signo tuto uto care." the Magus said reading the incantation from the Grimorum.  
  
There before their eyes, the eggs turned to kitchen shards.  
  
Tom got in the front seat of the wagon along with Jessondra.  
  
"We'll take this down to the boathouse. The guards will think it's more old kitchen stuff to be dumped into the sea." He said and started off with their precious cargo once more.  
  
"Per usum meum adsumate signo tuto uto care." The kitchen shards turned to eggs.  
  
Katherine began unloading the "eggs" back into the stable.  
  
"Taking the bones for a walk, my dear?" Constantine asked.  
  
"Gargoyles eggs must be turned, my lord, or they'll crack too soon."  
  
"I don't think I like gargoyle eggs." He sneered.  
  
Tom and Jessondra approaced the Magus from behind. "All of the eggs are in the boats, your highness."  
  
"We can get the eggs to safety, Tom, but not the Princess." The Magus said softly. "Constantine himself visits every hour on the hour."  
  
"I could take care of that..." Jessondra sneered.  
  
"We'll have none of that now...." The Magus scolded.  
  
* * *  
  
"Tomorrow morning I will be queen." Katherine balled up the wedding dress and threw it into the fire. "You must take the eggs and go without me. You know I'm right, Magus. If I go, Constantine will hunt me to the very ends of the earth."  
  
"Then I will take you beyond them." The Magus said firmly, drawing everyone in the room's attention.  
  
Jessondra opened her mouth to say something, but a knock on the door interupted her.  
  
The Magus opened the door. In slipped Finella.  
  
"Tom has told us that you had no foreknowledge of my uncle's death. You risk too much to help me." Katherine said.  
  
"I do it more to hurt Constantine." Finella stated. "I'd arranged to meet him in the drying house at midnight, supposedly to beg for his favor. Heh, the irony was irresistible to him."  
  
The Magus handed her two goblets. "Toast him with this cider. Put the stone in your mouth before you drink and the sleeping potion won't affect you. That will buy us a few hours time."  
  
* * *  
  
The Magus was in the front boat; Tom, Jessondra, and Mary in the second with half the eggs; and Katherine and Finnella in the third with the other half.  
  
"Where are we going, Mama?" Tom asked.  
  
"To Oberon's mystic island of Avalon. He'll never reach us there." The Magus replied.  
  
"Are you sure you know the way?" Mary was skeptical  
  
"With the right spell, Avalon can be reached from any body of water." The Magus pointed his finger in front of him, and chanted. "Vocate venti fortunate ex ripae Oberonis et hic navis flugem regate ad orae Avalonis."  
  
A strange mist formed around them keeping them from seeing anything.  
  
When it parted, they floated before the watery gates of Avalon, guarded by three identical women.  
  
"Stand aside and let us pass." The magus said firmly.  
  
"You know better than that, Magus." Phoebe replied.  
  
"Oberon has named us guardians of his island." Selene added.  
  
"No magics may enter here, save Avalon's own." Finished Luna.  
  
"You cannot make us go back or the Princess could die! The eggs could die!" Tom shouted.  
  
"You screech like barn owls."  
  
"Meaningless chatter of meaningless lives."  
  
The boats containg the eggs broke away from the lead skiff. Jessondra attempted to gain control of her skiff as Katherine attempted to do the same with hers.  
  
"Magus, do something!" Katherine shouted.  
  
"So owls you will be." A flash of green light shot towards the travelers.  
  
The Magus held the Grimorum above his head and shouted. "Per usum meum dira te rectus volutare!"  
  
The magic bounced back, changing the Three Weird Sisters into barn owls. The magus beat them of with the steering pole.  
  
"Magus, you did it!" Katherine exclaimed.  
  
"I cannot go with you to Avalon." The Magus sighed. "I cannot bring the Grimorum."  
  
"Then leave it." Jessondra stated flatly.  
  
"It is the source of my magic. Without it, I am..."  
  
Katherine put her hand on his arm. "Still the Magus, and my friend."  
  
"This book is as good as a map to Avalon. If Constantine or his sorcerers get a hold of it--"  
  
"Leave the book with me, Magus. I will protect it with my life." Finella stated.  
  
"I'll stay with Finella." Mary added. "When alone and running into trouble, two women can cause plenty of it."  
  
"But I want to stay with you, mama." Tom argued.  
  
Jessondra put an arm around him.  
  
"Aw, Tom, you witnessed Constantine's evil, my boy. You'll not be safe in Scotland, nor anywhere, unless I keep the Grimorum safe from Constantine." Mary said gently.  
  
"Besides, we need you, Guardian." Katherine added.  
  
"You must protect the children." Jessondra smiled slightly.  
  
Tom watched as his mother and Finella disappeared into the mist in the empty skiff. "Mama, I-I cannot see you."  
  
"Godspeed, my angel." Came Mary's voice back.  
  
The four that were left started to the mystical island of Avalon.  
  
* * *  
  
Jessondra sat on the edge of a cliff, holding a small gargoyle hatchling. She sighed as the moon rose over the water. The baby cooed and pulled at Jessondra's long tresses.  
  
"Uh-uh." She said and removed her hair from the infants grasp. Most of the eggs had hatched. There were only about ten left. Among them was hers.  
  
Oh how she missed her young warrior and her parents. She felt as if she didn't belong. Though almost six years had gone by. She didn't look a day older. Tom had passed her up a year and a half ago. She sighed again.  
  
The hatchling began fussing. "All right, Angela. We'll go back and get something to eat." She shifted the baby to her shoulder and started off toward the castle.  
  
* * *  
  
"I've made a decision." Jessondra said as they sat to dine.  
  
"And what's that?" Tom asked sitting beside her.  
  
He had become quite handsome and they had become quite close.  
  
"I've decided to leave Avalon."  
  
"But Jessondra..." the princess cried.  
  
"You aren't serious, are you?" asked the Magus.  
  
"Ye can't leave." Tom said taking her hand. He looked into her eyes. "What about yer child?"  
  
"We don't even know if it will hatch." She said, tears coming to her eyes. "A gargoyle and a human have ne'er successfully bred before. I'm just saying that I must go. I dinna belong here on Avalon."   
  
"Where will you go?" asked the Magus.  
  
"I'll go back to Wyvern, to find the gargoyles maybe, and hopefully my place in the world." 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three  
  
The fog around Jessondra and her skiff parted, showing the cliffs where Castle Wyvern stood.  
  
Once stood.   
  
For when she looked upon the cliffs, the castle was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Where in the world...?"  
  
The skiff came to rest upon the rocky coast, sending up a spray of foam. Jessondra carefully climbed the rocks using her skills she had been taught as a child. Looking around, it was hardly recognizable. The smooth land that had once been a town was torn up and the castle was gone, and so were the statues.  
  
Jessondra ran to where the rookery was. Inside was just as gloomy as always, only empty.  
  
The gargoyles were gone, and so was her home.  
  
She ran out and stood on the cliffs edge, looking for something that had remained the same.  
  
The wind blew through her hair, carrying the sounds of long ago with it.  
  
There was laughter, and crying. Roars of bittersweet happiness...  
  
"Excuse me, miss?"  
  
Jessondra was pulled from her daydream by a stranger's voice. She turned from the ocean horizon.  
  
A boy was standing there, about her age, maybe a year or two older. "Come away from there. You could fall."  
  
"Aye. Sorry to upset ye. I don't s'pose ye could tell me what happened to the castle. Or what year we have."  
  
"That I can. It's 1994 and a young Greek man came and took it back to America with him just a few days ago."  
  
"Greek? America?" Jessondra asked.  
  
"Yeah, you know countries."  
  
"No, what are countries?"  
  
"Geez. Where'er you from? Venus?"  
  
"Nay. I be from Scotland. Tell me, how I can find this... America."  
  
"Come. You must be hungry and tired. I will tell you how to get to America on the way to my house."  
  
* * *  
  
Jessondra directed her skiff through the churning waters of the Atlantic. "That boy must think me a fool. America. Bah."  
  
She continued her course until sunrise showed her a most, illuminating, thing.  
  
"What sorcery is this? A woman as tall as a castle tower, with a book and a torch."  
  
Jessondra beheld the Statue of Liberty.  
  
"Avalon must have sent me through the gates of time."  
  
She maneuvered the skiff to the coast and hopped out onto the pier in Central Park.  
  
"Wow, could this be America?" she asked herself.   
  
A young couple passed by. The woman had a green jump suit and matching headband, while the man had a gray suit and trench coat.  
  
"Excuse me." Jessondra asked. "Might this be America?"   
  
The man seemed about to answer, but taking one look at her ancient garb, the woman pulled him away.  
  
"Let's go Brendan!" She said.  
  
Jessondra watched them disappear around a corner.  
  
She traveled down the main city street leading from the park, and turned into an alleyway to catch her breath.  
  
"Well, well, well. What have we here?" A man asked   
  
"What's a pretty gem like you doing in a bad place like this?" another asked  
  
"What do ye want?" She inquired with a sigh.  
  
"Not much. A meal every night, good education." the third said.  
  
"But we'll settle for a first date." The first one stated and lunged for her.  
  
Jessondra jumped out of the way and drew her dagger. The three punks encircled her, each with a weapon of their own.  
  
"Canna ye leave me alone?"  
  
A loud shrill whistle cut through the alley, and a cop came running with his gun drawn.  
  
Jessondra braced herself for another attack, and poised her dagger. The cop stopped short.  
  
"Hey, easy there." he said, putting up his hands. "I'm only here to help."  
  
"Well if ye're here to help, can ye tell me where I can find Castle Wyvern?"  
  
"Sorry, no. But I will ask you if you have a license for that knife."  
  
"License?"  
  
"And where are your parents?"  
  
"My parents have been dead for a thousand years."  
  
"Okay. . . maybe you should come with me."  
  
"And who are ye to be telling me what to do."  
  
"I'm Officer Morgan, and I'm the law around here."  
  
"Morgan? I had a friend once, named Morgan. I'll cooperate with ye."  
  
* * *  
  
Sometime several months ago...  
  
"Peter, what do you think about doing foster care?" Diane Maza asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I think it's a wonderful idea mom!" Elisa said  
  
"Yeah, me too." Derek agreed. "What about you dad?"  
  
Peter looked cautiously at his wife.  
  
"What brought this up?" he asked. Diane held up the news paper she had been reading. "Child is drowned by mother" Peter read aloud.  
  
"There are too many children out there without a decent home that need people like us to look after them."  
  
"Well if it would make you happy."  
  
"Hey Pop," Derek said, "don't sound too enthusiastic."  
  
* * *  
  
Present Day  
  
Jessondra turned back and forth in the swivel chair in interrogation room one, her bare feet had been clad into stiff canvas tennis shoes, and she had been fed from the cafeteria.  
  
Even though she was fifteen, her feet swung several inches from the floor, and even the chair seemed too big. Outside she could here the voices she had just frustrated.  
  
"She just won't talk captain. I can't even get her name, let alone her age or address."  
  
"Maybe I should try talking to her." the captain, Maria Chavez, said.   
  
Elisa chose that moment to enter the station.  
  
"Hey guys, what's goin' on?"  
  
"We have a teenager in integ one, who won't talk."  
  
"So. . .what a druggie, prostitute. . . "  
  
"None of the above. We can't even get her name."  
  
"Why don't I give it a go?"  
  
"Be my guest."  
  
Elisa opened the door and was greeted with the sight of one of the prettiest teenagers in her lifetime.  
  
"Hi." Elisa said "I'm Detective Maza. Elisa. Can you tell me your name?"  
  
Jessondra just gave her a blank look.  
  
"Do you speak English? Hablas Espagnol? Parlez-Francais?"  
  
Jessondra cracked a grin. "Are all law enforcement officers as strange as ye and yer friends are?"  
  
"So you're Scottish."  
  
"Mayhap. Why do ye wish to know?"  
  
"Well, so we can find out where you're from, who your parents are, or I'd settle for your name. And help you."  
  
"I need no one's help, except to answer one question."  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
"Where is Castle Wyvern?"  
  
Elisa paled. "Why do you need to know where Castle Wyvern is?"  
  
"I canna tell ye." Jessondra said turning away for fear of the tears that were approaching. "But why is that important? Why canna any of ye answer my question? Why canna ye give me the help I need instead of the help ye need?"  
  
The tears poured freely now, and she spoke softly. "Why, does everybody care only of themselves and not the ones who are needing?" She pulled her knees up to her chest and started crying softly.  
  
"You poor thing. You must've gone through something terrible."  
  
"How could ye possibly imagine what I've been through." she whispered.  
  
"Why don't you cooperate with us and we can help you."  
  
"Jessondra." she said sniffling.  
  
"What?"  
  
"My name is Jessondra."  
  
"It's nice to meet you Jessondra." Elisa said. "Do you have a last name?"  
  
Jessondra shook her head.  
  
"What about your parents?"  
  
"I've never had any, ever."  
  
"You're an orphan?"  
  
"Aye, if that's what ye call it."  
  
"Well Jessondra, how would you like some?"  
  
"Orphans?"  
  
Elisa laughed. "No, parents. A family. How would you like to be my little sister?"  
  
"Can ye do that?"  
  
"Yep. It's all the magic of New York government."  
  
"New York?"  
  
Elisa looked at her kind of funny. "Yeah, that's where you are."  
  
"I thought I was in America."  
  
"Maybe, you and I should talk."  
  
* * *  
  
Jessondra found herself pouring out her life story to Elisa, a person she had begun to trust in this strange new land.  
  
They pulled up in a driveway of a country style house, and knocked on the door.  
  
"You'll really love it here Jess. I promise."  
  
* * *  
  
"She's been spotted at the Maza's house, sir." Owen stated.  
  
Xanatos' eyes narrowed. "Bring her to me." 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four  
  
Scotland 992 AD  
Castle Wyvern Battlements  
Just after sunset.  
  
Young Brooklyn put his arms around Jessondra as they sat there watching the stars come out.  
"Jessondra, do you love me?"  
  
Jessondra looked at him puzzledly. "Of course I do. Why would ye ask a silly question like that?"  
  
Young Brooklyn paused a moment before reaching into the pouch on his belt.  
  
"I want you to have this." He said and gently placed a ring on her finger.  
  
Jessondra gasped. "My love. . ."  
  
"I understand that when two humans love each other, they exchange such tokens. I want you to remember that you and I are one, now and forever."  
  
* * *  
  
New York 1994  
Elisa's car  
  
Jessondra fingered the ring, remembering the moment. It had happened exactly two years before the massacre. New tears threatened to fall from her eyes.  
  
Elisa glanced over. Although Jessondra had told her entire life story to her, Elisa found it hard to swallow. If what this girl said was true, she was over a thousand years old and didn't look a day over twelve. And then there were the gargoyles. Elisa herself had met them only three days prior to this, and had gotten into a lot of trouble already. She was tracked down by a crack commando team bent on industrial espionage, killed at least two of them, and arrested the guy who had released the gargoyles from the spell.  
  
"Say Jess, is there something else you want to say, before we get to children services?"  
  
"Nay. And my name is Jessondra, not Jess."  
  
"That's another thing sport." Jessondra glared at her. "Your name, isn't exactly normal."  
  
"So? Be there a problem with it? Tis what I was named by my guardians."  
  
"Yeah. We need something else, less formal, to call you."  
  
"Your name is Detective Maza. Be there something less formal to call you?"  
  
"Of course. My name is Elisa. Elisa Marie Maza, but just call me Elisa. So what's yours?"  
  
"I already told you. Jessondra."  
  
"No middle name, or last?"  
  
"Nay."  
  
"Alright. So something less formal to call you in public. What about Jesse?"  
  
"Very well, if it will make ye happy and leave me alone."  
  
"Then Jesse it is."  
  
Jesse turned back to the window and stared wondrously at the passing skyscrapers and cars and people. Never had she seen so many people in her entire life. Elisa chuckled as they pulled into Children Service's parking lot.  
  
* * *  
  
The meeting with the board had gone extremely well, as did the one with the social workers, and now the Maza's were about to get their first foster child, age fifteen and a half, name Jessondra Michelle. Elisa didn't think she would pull it off, but she did. It's amazing the actual power a police officer had in this city.  
  
Now there was just one more thing. Clothing. Jesse was still clad in a loincloth and halter top.  
  
"Hey sport,"  
  
"Would ye please stop calling me that?"  
  
"Sure. How about we stop and buy you some new clothes."  
  
"What wrong with what I'm wearing."  
  
"Well to tell you the truth, it's a little out of date."  
  
"Ye just dinna stop! Ye criticize my name, ye criticize my clothes! What next? My hair? My voice?"  
  
"Look sport, I'm only trying to help you fit in. If you go around New York dressed in that, you're liable to be shot."  
  
"Fine! Ye win."  
  
Elisa smiled and pulled into the nearest Kmart.  
  
* * *  
  
Half an hour later, Elisa had Jesse clothed in a pair of flare jeans, a sweater, she had pulled her hair up in a ponytail, and had been 'fixed up' with light makeup. And they were back in the car again.  
  
"You look great, Jess."  
  
"This has got to be the greatest amount of clothing I've ever worn, in my entire life."  
  
"Aw, c'mon it can't be that bad. At least you won't freeze."  
  
"In case ye haven't noticed, 'tis not a tad bit frigid out here!"  
  
"Will you lighten up?"  
  
Jesse looked at her puzzledly.  
  
"Never mind."  
  
* * *  
  
"I've got a lock on them sir. They're headed up main street toward the outskirts of town."  
  
"Don't lose them." Xanatos said then hung up the phone. "Shall we?" he said motioning to the guard, and started off toward his cell.  
  
* * *  
  
"I'm telling you sport, you're gonna love my parents. You don't mind living in a multiracial family, do you?"  
  
"Multiracial?"  
  
"But I guess it doesn't matter anyway. You probably have never seen a black or Native American before have you?"  
  
"Black? Native American? Are they like Vikings?"  
  
Elisa laughed. It was a nice laugh and made Jesse feel more comfortable.  
  
"No, they just have different colored skin, like mine." She held one of her hands up to Jesse's to show the differences in coloration.  
  
"Oh."  
  
She remained silent for the rest of the trip until they pulled into a driveway to a country style house. Elisa got out of the car. Jesse didn't budge.  
  
"You comin' out sport? You know how to work the door."  
  
"Elisa, what if your parents don't like me?"  
  
"Is that what you're worried about? Come on." She opened Jesse's door and pulled her from the car.  
  
But they weren't alone.  
  
Across the street, the two were being watched through a pair of binoculars.  
  
* * *  
  
"Xanatos!? Phone call for you."  
  
The guard opened the door and led him back down the hallway where the phone  
sat off the hook.  
  
David picked up the phone, then glanced at the guard. "Privacy?"  
  
The guard rolled his eyes and walked away.  
  
"Xanatos here."  
  
"Yeah, sir. I've got her. She's at the Maza home."  
  
Xanatos' eyes narrowed. "Bring her to me."  
  
* * *  
  
Elisa led Jesse through the house to the living room and told her to sit on the couch.  
  
"Stay here. I'll go get them."  
  
She left, returning a few minutes later with a dark-skinned woman and a white-haired man.  
  
"Mom, Dad, this is Jesse."  
  
Diane smiled and extended her hand. Jesse cautiously took it.  
  
"Hello Jesse, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Diane, Elisa's mother, and this is my husband Peter."  
  
He also extended his hand and shook hers. "Hello."  
  
"Hi." Jesse answered shyly. "Tis a pleasure to meet ye as well."  
  
"Aw. What an adorable accent she has."  
  
"Mother!"  
  
"Come now Elisa. Where is she from?"  
  
"I be from Scotland."  
  
"Oh really?" Diane asked. "What part?"  
  
Jesse opened her mouth to answer but was stopped by Elisa.  
  
"That's not really important is it?" Jesse caught the hint and shut up.  
  
"Elisa, what has gotten into you."  
  
"Well she's had a long trip, she's probably tired."  
  
"Very well. She can have your old room. It was fixed up for our foster children."  
  
Elisa led Jesse into the back room and shut the door.  
  
"Okay sport, here's the deal. Don't tell anyone your past, alright?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"People will think you crazy and put you away."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Let's just keep it a secret, okay? Like sisters do."  
  
"Sisters. Okay."  
  
* * *  
  
There was a knock at the door. Diane ran to answer it. A commando team shoved in past her.  
  
"Nobody moves and nobody gets hurt, we just came for the girl!" The leader shouted.  
  
"How dare you come in here. Get out or I'll call the authorities!" Diane yelled  
  
The Commando leader shoved her out of the way and began to search, thoroughly.  
  
Books, nic nacs, dishes, all went to the floor as the team swept over the rooms.  
  
* * *  
  
Elisa heard the commotion, and told Jesse to hide.  
  
Drawing her gun, she ran back out to the living room.  
  
"Police! Freeze!"  
  
The Commando leader laughed at her. "Well, look what we have here. The bitch from the park!"  
  
He drew his own weapon.  
  
"You heard me. I said freeze!" She repeated.  
  
"Yeah? Who's gonna make me?" He asked and started firing.  
  
They dove behind furniture to avoid the laser blasts. Elisa peered around the chair and started firing her own gun. She hit the man right in the chest. Another commando started firing, her weapon.  
  
The diversion Elisa had created had given Peter enough time to get his gun and join the fray.  
  
The blonde was hit by one of his bullets and fell, leaving one unharmed.  
  
"Now once more, I said freeze."  
  
The commando put his arms in the air obediently.  
  
* * *  
  
The commando team was locked up in the rescue vehicles. One in a squad car, two in an ambulance, all three in handcuffs.  
  
During the fight, Jesse had crept out of the bedroom and had seen the entire fight. What she had seen had frightened her beyond her wildest dreams. Weapons that spout fire, and thunder? She had collapsed in a fit of frightened tears. And that's where they found her. Diane helped her to her feet, and helped her over to what was left of the couch.  
  
She cradled Jesse's head. "Shh. It's okay now. They're gone."  
  
"Why were they after me? I've done nothing," Jesse sobbed.  
  
"Those were Xanatos' goons." Elisa said putting her gun back in her holster. "No doubt it was he that sent them."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"Don't know, but I intend to find out." 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five  
  
Scotland 992 AD  
Castle Wyvern  
Just after sunset  
  
Jessondra gasped as young Brooklyn placed the ring on her finger. "My Love!"  
  
"I understand that when two humans love each other, they exchange tokens such as this. I want you to remember that you and I are one, now and forever."  
  
"If you give me a token I must in turn give you one." She removed the chain from her neck and placed it around his. You and I are one, now and forever." she repeated and gently kissed him on the beak.  
  
He looked at the small pendant. It was the sun, something he had never seen.  
  
"You are my warrior that lights my path like the sun." she said.  
  
"And you are my Goddess of the Night, guiding me on my journey though life, as I awaken every evening." He added wrapping his wings around her.  
  
* * *  
  
Brooklyn fingered the chain around his neck. Lex bounded in from the computer room.  
  
"You wouldn't believe all the stuff I'm still finding here!" He said excitedly then he noticed his brother's faraway look. "Hey, you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, sure." Brooklyn answered.  
  
Lex watched as Brooklyn ran his fingers over the golden sun.  
  
"You're thinkin' about Jessondra, aren't you?"  
  
"I can't help it, but I have this feeling that she's still alive and out in this strange world."  
  
"Face it. If she was alive, she'd be over a thousand years old, and not of much use to you."  
  
"Thanks." he said sarcastically, and went back to his daze.  
  
* * *  
  
  
Jesse sat in the back of her English class, nodding between sleep and consciousness, listening to the teacher drone on about William Shakespeare's Sonnet 71 and Robert Frost's Birches.  
  
"...and for an assignment I'd like you all to come up with a poem of your own."  
  
Moans filled the classroom and a couple of the delinquents threw paper wads at him.  
  
"It can rhyme or be free verse, your choice." the bell rang. "See you tomorrow. Don't forget, your poems will be read aloud, by you, during class."  
  
Jesse wandered to her locker and out to the bus she rode to get back to the Maza's. It had been several months since the attack and Elisa couldn't get anything out of the Xanatos guy.  
  
"He just won't admit to it." Elisa had said the evening after. "He denies, then gives me one of his megalomaniacal grins that makes me want to slap him."  
  
"But if he won't admit, what'll we do?" Jesse had asked.  
  
"Just wait."  
  
The words came back to Jesse like they had happened yesterday. Just wait.  
  
The guys sentence was up in a month, what was she going to do then? Just lay low?  
  
She missed the bus by getting caught behind two love birds who must have thought they were the only two in the world.  
  
Great, the perfect ending to the perfect day. She thought.  
  
"Can't you guy's avoid PDA?!" She screamed at them.  
  
The two were startled out of their day dream and began to walk off in a daze.  
  
"For cryin' out loud get a room!" and with that she stalked off towards the Maza home.  
  
* * *  
  
Jesse sat at the table trying to think up a poem for the assignment.  
  
This teacher was merciless. Not only could he put an entire class to sleep with his meaningless banter, but then he expected you to get something out of it.  
  
She through her pen across the room and went to raid the fridge. No matter how much she ate, she seemed to be losing more and more weight, but she still had her muscle build that made the bully's in school leave her alone.  
  
Elisa walked through the kitchen as Jesse was in the icebox.  
  
"Hey sport, anything good in there?"  
  
"Ham, cheese and. . . liverwurst?"  
  
"No thanks." Elisa continued through the house and stopped in the dining room where there were several pieces of paper crumpled up on the floor.  
  
"Hey sport? Do you think you could keep the house clean?"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Elisa chuckled. It had been only a few months since Jesse had come to America, but she was picking up being a teenager quite well.  
  
Elisa picked up on of the crumpled papers and started reading it.   
  
~This is really good.~ Elisa thought to herself. "Hey sport, is this an assignment?"  
  
"Don't read those!" Jesse said running into the room and snatching up the papers off the floor.  
"Oh yeah? Who's gonna stop me?" Elisa said, then ran.  
  
"Why you..." Jesse ran after her and right into Derek.  
  
"Hey! Where's the fire?"   
  
Elisa ducked behind him.  
  
"Derek, Elisa took my paper and won't give it back!"  
  
"Well, I'm just gonna have to arrest her for stealing."  
  
"Ha ha!" Elisa said. "You're not the only cop here. I could arrest you for interfering."  
  
"Oh really?" He said walking over to the sink. "I'll just have to persuade you to do otherwise!" He turned the water on and grabbed the hose.  
  
"Ah! Stop!" Elisa screamed and ran from the spewing water. Jesse fell to the floor laughing.  
  
"Oh you think it's funny?" She wrestled the hose from Derek and began to spray Jesse.  
  
It was that moment that Peter decided to walk in. He was hit in the face. All three froze in their tracks. Elisa looked at their father and began laughing.  
  
He set down the bag of grocery's and gave them a stern look.  
  
Derek joined Elisa and moments later, so did Jesse.  
  
"Okay, who started this?" Each one pointed to the others. "Fine. I guess I'll have to punish you all."  
  
He walked over to where they had dropped the hose and picked it up. If they were wet before, they were totally soaked now.  
  
Diane came in moments later. "What happened here?" The four of them looked guiltily to the floor. "No one will tell me?" She waited for an answer."Very well. Jesse go get some dry clothes on before you catch cold."  
  
Jesse got up from the floor, shook the water from her hair, and walked out of the room, snatching the paper from Elisa's hand as she passed her.  
  
"As for the rest of you..."  
  
"I'll cook dinner." Peter said.  
  
"I think my room needs cleaned." said Derek.  
  
"My shift starts in half an hour. I just came to get something from dad." Elisa stated  
  
"Fine. Fine."  
  
The three of them went there separate ways, and Diane went after Jesse.  
  
* * *  
  
"Would you mind telling me what that was all about?" Diane asked as Jesse pulled on a dry sweater.  
  
"Elisa took one of my papers and wouldn't give it back, so Derek decided to teach her a lesson."  
  
"So spraying down the kitchen solved this problem?"  
  
"I got my paper back, didn't I?"  
  
"Yes, I suppose you did." She looked Jesse over and noticed her jeans hanging loosely around her hips. "Jesse, are those jeans too big?"  
  
Jesse pulled the jeans back up around her waist. "No. They fit perfectly."  
  
"Maybe I should take you to the doctor."  
  
"No. You don't want to waste your money over nothing."  
  
Diane gave her a small worried smile. "Finish your homework, then wash up for dinner."  
  
* * *  
  
Owen opened the limo door. "Welcome home Mr. Xanatos."  
  
"It's good to be home Owen."  
  
"There is something I think you should know."  
  
"If it's about the girl., I don't need to hear it. We're going to try it again, only this time, I'm going."  
  
* * *  
  
"What was on that paper anyway?" Peter asked.  
  
"Just an English assignment."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Before you ask, it was worth spraying down the kitchen for it."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"So did anything interesting happen at school today?" Diane asked.  
  
"No, not really. Nothing out of the ordinary. We have to write a poem for English."  
  
"Is that what all the fuss was about earlier?"  
  
Jesse nodded.  
  
Peter closed his eyes and chuckled.  
  
He was stopped by a knock at the door.  
  
"Who could that be?" Diane asked.  
  
"I'll get it!" Jesse said jumping up.  
  
Diane rescued her water glass from toppling over. "Jessondra Michelle be careful!"  
  
"Sorry." She said as she bounded out to the front door.  
  
Standing there was a man dressed in black Armani bearing a strange resemblance to Will Riker on Star Trek.  
  
"Can I help you?" She asked cautiously.  
  
"Perhaps you can." he said ginning sinisterly. "Are you by chance Jessondra of Wyvern?" 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six  
  
Jesse stared at the dark man in the doorway.  
  
"Maybe. Who wants to know?"  
  
"Jesse, who is it?" Peter called from the kitchen.  
  
"I have an interesting proposition for you." Xanatos said. "May I come in."  
  
"Well, we're kinda in the middle of a meal." She opened the door for him.  
  
"Diane, this man wants to talk to us."  
  
Diane and Peter turned around and gasped in surprise.  
  
They stood up to greet their 'guest'.  
  
"Mr. Xanatos!" Peter said. "To what do we owe this. . .pleasure?"  
  
"I came to discuss something regarding young Jessondra's future."  
  
Diane eyed him suspiciously. "We're kind of in the middle of a meal, but you're welcome to join us."  
  
"Why thank you." He sat down in the empty seat beside Jesse, and ate with them.  
  
After dinner they sat in the living room drinking wine, or, in Jesse's case, cider.  
  
"I came her with a proposition for Jessondra." Xanatos said  
  
"Oh? And what would that be?" Peter asked.  
  
Xanatos turned to Jesse. "How would you like to live in Castle Wyvern again?"  
  
"How?" She asked suddenly interested in the adult conversation.  
  
"Well it just so happens that I purchased Castle Wyvern and as we speak, it is sitting at the top of my skyscraper downtown."  
  
"And you would let me come live there?" This couldn't possibly be the man Elisa so despised.  
  
"Of course."  
  
Peter stood up. "No."  
  
Jesse looked at him.  
  
He continued. "You have no right here. Get out of our house. Jesse will stay here."  
  
"Very well. But the offer stands open." He said to Jesse and left.  
  
Jesse turned to Peter. "You didn't even ask me if I wanted to go! You didn't consider me at all!" she screamed at him, the tears coming to her eyes. She ran to her room crying, and slammed the door.  
  
"What was that all about?" Peter asked. "And what did he mean by 'again'?"  
  
"Maybe there's something about Jesse's past that we don't know. But she's right. You didn't even ask her opinion." Diane said  
  
"But she's just a child and doesn't understand that that man is scum."  
  
"She is almost sixteen, but she's not our daughter the way Elisa and Beth are. She is still in the custody of the state."  
  
"Diane, what if he tries to adopt her?"  
  
"We can't become attached to all our foster children, or it would defeat the purpose. But we can hope that it doesn't happen." She said and walked off to Jesse's room.  
  
* * *  
  
There was a knock at Jesse's door. "Jess, can I come in?"  
  
"Do want you want."  
  
Diane opened the door and sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Jesse, baby what's wrong?"  
  
"He didn't even ask me." she said through sobs. "He didn't ask me."  
  
"Jesse, he did what he thought was best for you. He was only protecting his daughter."  
  
"But I'm not his daughter."  
  
"Jesse you don't want to go live with that man. He's corrupt beyond his years." Diane said stroking Jesse's hair. "But it's your decision."  
  
* * *  
  
Eyrie building  
Castle Wyvern  
same night  
  
David Xanatos sat in his office sulking. A sinister look sat upon his face and he drummed his fingers on his desk.  
  
"I will not be denied what I want. I will get that girl. Even if it's the last thing I do."  
  
He took out a remote and pressed the single button. A panel on the wall slid open revealing his gleaming red exo-frame.  
  
"Nobody can stop me."  
  
* * *  
  
Jesse sat in the back of the English class listening to the other poems that the class had written. Basically they were pretty pathetic. Her own poem had come to her around midnight the night before while she was thinking about what Diane had said.  
  
"That was nice Cera. Next we have Jesse."  
  
Jesse picked herself up out of her desk and walked to the front of the room. Nobody in the school thought fondly of her for two reasons. One was she hardly ever spoke, and two when she did speak, it was instigating a fight.  
  
She took her place at the podium and began reading:  
  
"O my love  
For a thousand years I have sought thee  
Thru Vikings and gypsy kings alike  
With no avail for me.  
  
When I left you  
Your heart was stone  
Turned by a magic spell  
For something you had supposedly done.  
  
I did not leave with a happy heart  
For 'twas stone as yours  
Cold with hatred, warm with longing  
Would we be together once more?  
  
I traveled to the ends of the earth  
The watery gates of Avalon and beyond  
I met up with others of the like  
But none as lovely as you I've found.  
  
My heart remains heavy, overrun with grief  
As I think of your stone encased body and ask why?  
I feel suddenly saddened  
As I stare at the evening sky.  
  
The one who caused my pain, I left  
With the others I had befriended.  
And now I wander the gates of time  
Will my heart be mended?"  
  
She looked up at the class, and suddenly realized that she had forgotten to disguise her Scottish accent as she had always done. Everybody was staring at her, their mouths hanging half open.  
  
"Thank you Jesse. I'd have to say that was the best so far. It was so beautiful and, extremely deep. Class, would anybody like to comment?"  
  
Nobody raised their hand. The class priss turned to the person beside her and said something barely audible. But Jesse's well trained ears caught it and her face became red with anger.  
  
The two began laughing.  
  
"What is so funny, Marie?"  
  
The girl just shrugged her shoulders and began to write something on a piece of paper.  
  
"Thank you Jesse, you can sit down now."  
  
Jesse took her seat which was on the other side of Marie and paid no attention to the rest of the class for she was lost in a daze.  
  
* * *  
  
After school Jesse went up to Marie and tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"Can I help ye Jesse?" Marie said in mock accent.  
  
"That's it, bitch, you asked for it." Jesse said and thrust her fist square into Marie's perfect nose.  
  
The girl just started screaming and trying to defend herself, as Jesse delivered another punch to her eye. Blood was pouring from Marie's nose and there was a bruise forming where Jesse's ring had hit her cheekbone, when one of her friends pulled Jesse off her. It just happened to be one of the biggest, toughest girls in the school.  
  
Her first punch hit Jesse square in the mouth and split her lip, the second her cheekbone, and the third broke her nose. Jesse began her attack. She hit the girl in the stomach, causing her to double over she kicked the girl in the side and that's when on of the teachers pulled her away.  
  
"Alright girls, that's enough!" He said.  
  
Jesse began crying, for the old wounds Marie had opened, and struggled as the teacher pulled her to the clinic. Two other teachers helped Marie and her friend, up. Marie took a out tissue and dabbed her nose.  
  
"We're fine." she said and they walked off, or limped rather.  
  
Jesse on the other hand wasn't.  
  
As the nurse put ice on her eye, the principle came in.  
  
"Who started this?"  
  
"Marie Dubois." Jesse stated.  
  
The nurse put more ice on Jesse's bleeding lip.  
  
"Her nose in broken." The nurse said.  
  
The principle turned to his secretary. "Get the girl's parents on the phone, and Jesse's too."  
  
"There not home." she said through the ice pack.  
  
"Mr. Staley," the nurse said, "her nose is broken and she needs to go to the hospital."  
  
"Very well. I'll take her."  
  
* * *  
  
"Suspended from school! Jessondra Michelle, what were you thinking?" Diane scolded as she drove Jesse home from the hospital. Jesse just shrugged. "Well you're going to have a lot of time to think about it, because you are grounded."  
  
"But--"  
  
"No buts. You should know better than to beat up people. You're almost sixteen!"  
  
"At least she got what was coming to her."  
  
"Who has been putting these thoughts into your head?!"  
  
Jesse shrugged.  
  
"What happened to the smart little girl that we took into our home?"  
  
"Maybe she's back in Scotland where she belongs! I don't know! Stop yelling at me!"  
  
"Jesse you did something wrong and you need to be disciplined!"  
  
Jesse began crying. When Diane stopped at a red light Jesse got out of the car and ran.  
  
"Jesse! Come back here!"  
  
Jesse ran all the way to Derek's apartment and didn't stop until she was in his arms sobbing.  
  
"Hey sport! What happened?" he asked regarding the splint on her nose.  
  
"Oh Derek it's awful. I broke my nose, got suspended from school, jumped out of a running car, and your mom hates me!"  
  
"Hey it's okay. You'll be all right. I tell you what, why don't we go visit Elisa and then get some ice cream?"  
  
Jesse nodded and climbed into his car.  
  
* * *  
  
"Then she jumped out of the car. Peter, she could be anywhere. I'm so worried!" Diane said.  
  
The telephone started ringing.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey mom, it's me."  
  
"Hi Elisa. Elisa, do you know where Jesse is?"  
  
There was a pause.  
  
"Actually, mom, she's here with me and Derek."  
  
"Oh thank God!" Diane said relieved.  
  
"She's a little upset but there is something you should know."  
  
"What?"  
  
"She's planning on moving in with Xanatos."  
  
"No, Elisa you have to talk her out of it."  
  
"I'll try, mom. But she's dead set against staying with you anymore. Bye."  
  
* * *  
  
"Jesse, you don't want to move in with that man."  
  
"Elisa, I've made up my mind. Derek says it's a great idea."  
  
"Jess, don't go. It's not how it used to be."  
  
"Elisa, I have to go, I feel like I belong there." Jesse said and left the station with Derek.  
  
Elisa watched them go and whispered. "Jesse, you don't understand. The gargoyles aren't there anymore." 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven  
  
October 1  
Eryie Building  
Castle Wyvern  
The Great Hall  
  
David Xanatos looked over at Fox who was sitting at the other end of the table in a shiny blue dress.  
  
"Marry me."  
  
Fox's fork stopped halfway to her mouth. "Are you serious?"  
  
"Of course. We're genetically compatible, highly intelligent, and have the same goals."  
  
"Yes, but what about love?"  
  
"I think we love each other, as much as two people such as ourselves can."  
  
Owen took a velvet box and Xanatos opened it. Inside was the Eye of Odin on a gold chain.  
  
Fox's eyes grew wide, and she smiled as he placed it around her neck. "For me?"  
  
"To seal the bargain." David replied.  
  
"It's beautiful. Proposal accepted."  
  
* * *  
  
October 30  
downtown New York  
  
Elisa and Jesse walked out of the costume store and placed their packages in Elisa's car. There was a crash in the grocery store beside them.  
  
The store owner came running out screaming.  
  
"Stay here!" Elisa said and drawing her gun ran into the store.  
  
She walked cautiously up and down the aisles looking to both sides and behind her. In the frozen food   
section she saw it.  
  
"Oh man."  
  
It was six feet tall and guzzling milk. It's body was covered in fur and it had a blue tattoo over its right eye.  
  
"Police! Freeze!"  
  
It turned and looked at Elisa. she also noticed the Eye of Odin around its neck. She didn't hesitate a moment and aimed her gun at the creature.  
  
Before she could fire it, the creature snatched her gun and threw it aside.  
  
Then it lunged at her.  
  
She dove out of the way and ran. The creature attacked her and Elisa grabbed the nearest thing, a bag of flour, and belted the creature right in the face. Sirens were heard outside and when Elisa turned back, the creature was gone.  
  
Jesse ran inside the store. "Elisa! Are you okay? When I looked in the window, I saw the beast and I went to find help, luckily officer Morgan was nearby."  
  
"Yeah I'm just fine." Elisa said walking out to her car.  
  
She pulled out a towel and started cleaning the flour out of her hair.  
  
"Happy Halloween. I can't get through a shift this month without mopping up after that thing." Morgan sighed.  
  
"Really?" Jessondra's eyes lit up, intrigued.  
  
"Yeah, every night's trick or treat in the Big Apple." Elisa grumbled.  
  
* * *  
  
"This is Travis Marshall, WVRN, reporting live at the General Store downtown Manhattan where we've had another attack from the mysterious beast. This creature was first sighted on October Fourth. Since then, the frequency of these attacks has increased drama--"  
  
Jesse switched off the TV.  
  
"Anything unusual happen?" Diane asked.  
  
"Nope." Jesse answered. "Say, Diane, you haven't seen Derek around have you? I've been to his apartment every day this week, and haven't seen him once."  
  
Diane dropped the dishes she had been holding. "Oh how clumsy of me."  
  
Jesse jumped up to help. "Are you okay Diane?"  
  
"Yes, and about Derek, maybe it would be better if we discussed it as a family. But not tonight. We must get ready for your party tomorrow."  
  
* * *  
  
October 31  
Clock tower above the police station  
  
"And you've no idea what this beast might be?" Goliath asked, concerned.  
  
"Besides mean and hungry?" Elisa replied. "No."  
  
"Oh, you could have been hurt. I should have been with you."  
  
"But you can't. Anymore than I can be here guarding you all day long. Everyone's vulnerable, Goliath. But it helps to know somebody cares."  
  
* * *  
  
Castle Wyvern  
Fox's bedroom  
  
"Fox, my dear, I wonder if I can have your engagement present. I want to get it engraved."  
  
Fox stood there in a trench coat looking at the full moon. "No. I-I can't bear to part with it."  
  
"I'm afraid I'll have to insist."  
  
Fox clutched the Eye and began to transform into the beast.  
  
"I thought so." Xanatos said and fired a tranq dart at her.  
  
It had no effect. It lunged at him and he dove out of the way.  
  
"Owen!"  
  
Owen came running in and fired another dart at her, this one also had no effect. He shut the bedroom door.  
  
The beast panicked. Xanatos threw the bed comforter over her and the two of  
them jumped her.  
  
The creature knocked them off and crashed out the bedroom door and out of the castle.  
  
Xanatos stood and dusted himself off.  
  
"The tracking monitor I shot her with is working. Fox has left the building." Owen stated.  
  
"So much for doing things the easy way."  
  
"According to the monitor, her metabolism is operating at a phenomenally accelerated rate. If this keeps up, her system will burn out before morning. She'll die."  
  
"Incredible. If I had known that the Eye of Odin had that kind of power, I'd never have just given it away. Well, spilled milk. Let's move on to Plan B."  
  
* * *  
  
Town Square  
Halloween dance  
  
Elisa and Jesse got out of her car in thier costumes. Jesse ran off into the crowd to find her friends.  
  
"I want you back here at midnight, okay?!" Elisa called after her. Then chuckled. Somebody tapped her on the shoulder. Elisa spun around and there was Goliath, as himself.  
  
She had planned her costume accordingly and was dressed as Belle.  
  
"Come on. I've wanted to stroll down a city street with you for a long time." She said taking his arm.  
  
They walked to the center and began dancing to the music.   
  
Jesse stood at the side lines and watched.  
  
~It's nice to see her settling down with someone.~ Jesse thought then ran off to find her friends.  
  
* * *  
  
"Don't worry, she said she'd be here." P.J. said as he watched Brianna pace back and forth.  
  
"Hey guy's sorry I'm late!" Jesse said running to them.  
  
They too had planned their costumes.  
  
Jesse and Brianna were dressed as biker chicks in tight leather skirts and fishnet tights with go-go boots and tight crop tops. P.J. was dressed as a biker and wore tight leather pants and a white T-shirt. All three wore identical leather jackets. Brianna's shirt was cut low enough that it showed  
part of the sword tattooed on her breast.   
  
"What should we do first?" she asked.  
  
"Why don't we pig out on carnival food?" P.J. suggested.  
  
"Okay." The girls agreed.  
  
On their way to the fudge stand they noticed a group of people surrounding someone. The trio walked closer. From the crowd they could pick out words.   
  
"Cool! Look!"  
  
"Check it out. A costume over a costume."  
  
"Far out."  
  
"Eh, nice hat."  
  
"That's a great, great costume."  
  
Jesse and Brianna fought to the center. There stood three people dressed up in two costumes. The bottom ones were gargoyle costumes, much like Elisa's date, and the top one's were different. The first of them was a pirate, the second a WWII pilot, and the third was dressed as a detective in a trench coat.  
  
Jesse and Brianna smiled at them. "Hey. Nice costumes." Jesse said.  
  
"Thanks." The detective answered.  
  
"They look so real." Brianna commented.  
  
"Jess! Brianna! Are you two coming?" P.J. called from his post at the pretzel stand.  
  
"Just a minute!" Jesse answered.  
  
"Hey, do you guys want to hang with us?" Brianna asked.  
  
The three hesitated. The one with a beak, spoke up. "Sure, why not?"  
  
They were about to engage in conversation when they heard a crash come from the banquet hall.  
  
"Um, sorry, we gotta go." Beaky said.  
  
"Okay, nice meeting you." Jesse called after them.  
  
"Nice guys." Brianna said joining P.J. in the line.   
  
"The one looked really familliar..." Jesse said thoughtfuly  
  
"How could you tell?" Brianna asked.  
  
"I just can."  
  
Brianna decided to change the subject. "So Jesse, are you still living at the Maza's?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I thought you said you were running away." P.J. pointed out.  
  
"Naw. That was just to upset them. I was just angry."  
  
"So how's your nose?" Brianna asked indicating the brace on Jesse's face.  
  
"Great! The doctor says I can take it off in a couple of days."  
  
"It goes well with the costume." P.J. said.  
  
The three of them laughed. Brianna looked up.  
  
"Uh-oh. Here comes the bitch patrol."  
  
The other two stopped and followed Brianna's gaze. There was Marie and her friends dressed up as hookers.  
  
"Like they need costumes." P.J. said. Jesse and Brianna snickered.  
  
"Well, well, well. What have we here?" Marie said coming up to them. "It looks like a nigger, a piece of white trash, oh and if it isn't Miss Scotland 'erself." She used an accent for Jesse's insult.  
  
"I'll show you white trash!" Brianna said. P.J. caught her mid lunge and told her to chill.  
  
"So Marie what are you supposed to be?" Jesse asked. "It took me a while to figure out it was you. Why don't you take off that mask so we know for sure."  
  
"Why you--"  
  
"Temper, temper. This place is crawling with cops."  
  
"Oh really. If you're talking about your sister, I saw her go off with that excuse for a man."  
  
"No, she's talking about me." Matt Bluestone said walking up and putting his hands on Jesse's shoulders. "Now you girls wouldn't happen to be causing trouble, would you. I'd hate to have to take you in on this beautiful night."  
  
"No officer. Of course not." Marie said. "Come girls." She pulled Jesse aside. "Just you wait. You're gonna run out of friends soon enough."  
  
Jesse grinned at her. Marie stormed off.  
  
"Bye Marie. Don't forget to write."  
  
"Now the three of you behave." Matt said. "Jesse, don't make me have to call your parents. Have a great night."  
  
"Bye. Thanks Matt." Jesse called after him.   
  
Brianna unclenched her fists. "If I were in an unsupervised gathering I'd show them a thing or two."  
  
"Calm down Brianna" P.J. said.  
  
"Doesn't it bother you that they called you a nigger?" She asked.  
  
"Naw. The day I'm bothered by those five is the day pigs fly."  
  
"What about you Jess."  
  
"Of course not. Those racial sluts don't deserve to get a reaction out of us."  
  
"Well my night has been spoiled. Why don't we go set up for the party?"  
  
* * *  
  
Elisa took out her gun and aimed at the monster that was attacking Goliath. Xanatos stepped in and took the gun mangling it beyond recognition and handed it back to Elisa. Goliath and the creature were up on the roof now.  
  
Elisa and Xanatos ran out and looked up towards the roof.  
  
Elisa put her arms around his neck. "I trust you about as far as I can throw you Xanatos."  
  
"I don't have time to argue." He said putting his arm around her waist and firing up the engine on his exo-frame.  
  
Once on the roof they watched the heated battle between Goliath and Fox.  
  
She knocked Goliath away from her and looked toward Elisa.  
  
For some reason, she saw Elisa as herself and also saw that she was standing next to her beloved David. Wasting no time she lunged at Elisa, but Goliath intercepted and pushed Fox into an neon sign electrocuting her.  
  
"Now Xanatos!" Goliath roared.  
  
Xanatos ran up and pulled the eye off of Fox. Goliath let her drop and she transformed back into her human form, unconscious.  
  
Elisa undid her skirt and draped it over Fox's naked body.  
  
A helicopter shone its light on them as Xanatos picked up Fox's limp body.  
  
"She's alive." Goliath stated. "The Eye, give it to me."  
  
"A trade?" Xanatos asked.  
  
"Let's just say, I don't trust you with it."  
  
"So now you know my weakness."  
  
Goliath frowned. "Only you would regard love as a weakness."  
  
The trio appeared on the roof of the building.  
  
Broadway stepped forward. "Goliath?"  
  
"It's all over. Let's go home."  
  
As Goliath flew Elisa back down to her car, Owen commented to his boss. "Actually, Mr. Xanatos, I believe he's right. You've never looked more heroic."  
  
"A momentary lapse, I assure you."  
  
Fox's eyes fluttered open. "Mm, what happened?"  
  
"A bad dream. And it's all over now." Xanatos said gently. "Goliath had the right idea. Let's go home. "  
  
* * *  
  
Jesse, Brianna, and P.J. stood outside Elisa's car, pacing. Elisa walked up wearing what was left of her costume. A dress that went to dangerous heights. Jesse found P.J. staring at her and slapped him.   
  
"Elisa what happened to your costume."  
  
She gave Jesse a sly wink. "Never you mind. Let's go set up for that party."  
  
* * *  
  
Jesse's party was just a small one, but it was with the people she cared most about. Even Derek was there and he and his girlfriend, Maggie, got the prize for the best costume.  
  
Around two a.m. P.J.'s mom came and picked him up and the rest of the guests began to disperse, except for Brianna who was spending the night.   
  
Derek and Maggie hung back a minute and Diane stood beside Jesse.  
  
"Jesse, there's something we need to tell you." Elisa said. "Brianna, could you leave the room for a moment?"  
  
"Sure, I'll go help Mr. Maza in the kitchen."  
  
"Jesse." Diane said. "There is something very important we've been keeping from you. But we should have told you."  
  
Derek knelt down and opened his arms to Jesse. While in his embrace, she felt it.  
  
"Oh, God. No." She said tears forming in her eyes. "Why? Who?"  
  
"Xanatos." The way Derek said it made it sound like poison. "And Sevarius."  
  
"Derek--"  
  
"Talon."  
  
"Talon? Why didn't you tell me? I didn't know where you were, or if you still cared about me."  
  
"Of course I still care. You're my baby sis and I would never abandon you. It's just, the way Elisa reacted made me want to tell you even less and I chickened out."  
  
"Maggie too?"  
  
"Uh-huh. Maggie too."  
  
Jesse pressed her face into the fur on his shoulder and began crying.  
  
"I hate that Xanatos, and upon my word I will kill him."  
  
"No, Jesse, he's not worth it. Just live your life and forget about him."  
  
"I don't think that's entirely possible." came a voice from the door. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight  
  
The group stared at the shadow in the doorway. As it moved forward, Jesse could hear the sound of gears shifting and metallic feet on the wooden floors.  
  
The thing came into view.  
  
"Xanatos." Talon said it as if the name tasted like venom.  
  
"Hello Talon. Long time no see. Ah, Detective Maza, always a pleasure."  
  
"What do you want." Elisa asked her voice also sounding venomous.  
  
"Not much, I wanted to return this." He said and tossed her skirt at her.  
  
"Elisa!" Diane said shocked.  
  
"It's not what you think, mom."  
  
"And I also want the girl."  
  
Jesse gasped. He was still after her. Fear came back to her features once again. Peter and Brianna emerged from the kitchen.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" Peter asked.  
  
Xanatos extended a laser cannon on the forearm of his exo-frame.  
  
"Why don't you just give me what I want?"  
  
"Not in a million years." Elisa said drawing her gun.  
  
Maggie and Talon lunged at him.  
  
"Mom, Dad, take Jesse and Brianna and get them out of here." Elisa said.  
  
A laser blast split through the room. Talon landed on his back against the wall with Maggie on top of him.  
  
Elisa tried shooting at him, but the bullets just bounced off. He aimed his laser at her head and was about to shoot her when Bronx came bounding in and tackled the steel clad man. The laser blast hit the ceiling.  
  
Bronx chewed the laser beyond recognition also causing the suit to short out. Xanatos threw the helmet aside as hot steam burned his skin. Goliath picked him up by the throat.  
  
"I knew we were a fool for trusting your promises. You cannot go one night without harming one of our friends. I should kill you where I stand."  
  
"Goliath no! Don't kill him." Elisa said. "He's not worth the effort."  
  
"You are right." He said dropping Xanatos. "Get out."  
  
Xanatos, with the color drained from his face, wisely left the property.  
  
"This isn't over." He muttered under his breath  
  
"Are you all right?" Goliath asked.  
  
"Yeah. You better get out of here before the others come back in and see you."  
  
"Very well. Will I see you tomorrow evening?"  
  
"You can count on it."  
  
* * *  
  
New York  
1996  
precinct house  
  
Jesse wandered around the station looking for Elisa's desk.  
  
"Hey, Jess!"  
  
Jesse turned at the sound of her name and searched for the source. She saw Matt Bluestone waving at her.  
  
"Hey Matt."  
  
"If you're looking for Elisa, she's not here."  
  
"Why is she on assignment?"  
  
"Nope, hasn't been to work for over a week. We've called her, your parents, searched her apartment. Heck we even searched the station from top to bottom."  
  
"When was the last time you saw her?"  
  
"Last week, she was leaving with some guy dressed in armor. That's when I was starting my shift, and I haven't seen her since."  
  
"Thanks Matt. Call us if you hear anything."  
  
"Will do."  
  
* * *  
  
"Did you have any luck?" Diane asked.  
  
"Matt said that nobody at the station has seen her for over a week." Jesse said. "Don't worry, Diane, She'll turn up. She's a grown woman and can take care of herself."  
  
"That's not the problem." Diane said. "I'm leaving for Africa in a week. And Peter is going to Arizona. There's nobody to look after you."  
  
"Well I am seventeen." Jesse said.  
  
"And you don't look a day over twelve. But that's not the point. As a foster child, you can't be left home alone for more than three hours. What am I supposed to do?"  
  
"Well, you could take me with you. I have always wanted to go to Africa."  
  
"Nice try." Diane said giving Jesse one of her 'do you think I'm crazy?' looks. "Set the table, Peter will be home--"  
  
She was cut off by the doorbell.  
  
"I'll get it!" Jesse ran to the door and flung it open.  
  
Standing there was someone she knew all too well, and who seldom brought good news.  
  
"Hey Cal." She said to her social worker.  
  
"Evenin' Jess. Are your parents home?"  
  
"I am." Diane said coming out and drying her hands on her apron.  
  
"Mrs. Maza, there's something we need to talk about. Is your husband home?"  
  
"No but he will be shortly."  
  
* * *  
  
"HE DID WHAT?!" Jesse screamed.  
  
"Oh God, no." Diane said, putting her hand over her mouth and dropping onto the couch.  
  
"Mr. & Mrs. Xanatos have filed for the adoption of Jesse. If the court allows, with them both having a criminal record, full custody will be given to them and Jesse will move into the Eyrie building."  
  
"They can't do this to us." Peter said.  
  
"Well, actually they can. Jesse has been in foster care for almost two years. She has adapted well to America, and even though it may seem like she is, she isn't your daughter legally."  
  
Jesse was on the verge of tears. "I don't want to live with them!"  
  
"I'm afraid, child, that if the court finds it in the best interest of your future, that you will have no choice."  
  
"I hate the law. I hate every damn part of it!" She screamed, and ran to her room, slamming the door.  
  
"I fear this may be harder than you think." Diane said to Cal.  
  
* * *  
  
". . .many benefits will come from this arrangement." The judge droned on. "Therefore, the court finds it in the best interest of the child, to grant Mr. and Mrs. Xanatos custody of Jessondra Michelle Maza. Court dismissed." He banged on his gavel and stood to leave.  
  
Xanatos smiled and he and Fox stood from their seats.  
  
There were few others in the room. Jesse, the Maza's, P.J., Brianna, and Matt.  
  
Jesse's head fell into Diane's lap and her shoulders shook with sobs.  
  
"Don't worry Jess." Matt said. "First wrong step they take will be their last."  
  
"I don't think you'll have to worry about that." Xanatos said as he and Fox came over to claim their prize.  
  
Jesse gave them a deadly look. If looks could kill. . .  
  
"Come on Jesse." Brianna said. "Let's go and pack up your stuff."  
  
* * *  
  
"It's not fair. If I was eighteen, none of this would be happening." Jesse said throwing a teddy bear across the room.  
  
"Jesse, remember, me and P.J. will always be there to support you."  
  
"Yeah, but I'm moving out of the school district, and they'll probably make me go to a boarding school. I don't know when I'll see you guys again." Jesse said, tears clouding her vision.  
  
"It's okay." Brianna said embracing her and crying as well. "We'll get through this and everything will turn out okay."  
  
Fox walked in the room. "Come on ladies, we haven't got all night. There's a party at the castle at nine and I still have to take Jessondra shopping."  
  
Jesse glared daggers at her.  
  
"Mrs. Xanatos...Um...I wonder, since it will be Jesse's first night away, could I come with you?"  
  
"I don't see why not. But never call me Mrs. Xanatos. Fox will do. You can come to the party too, as long as you can behave yourself."  
  
"Great! I have money, I can buy my own dress."  
  
"Nonsense. As Jessondra's friend, your clothing will be paid for in full. It's covered in the contract."  
  
"What contract?"  
  
"The oral one that states you will not take photographs and things like that, but we must discuss later, we have a schedule to keep. Owen!"  
  
"Yes Mrs. Xanatos?" A blond man asked appearing behind her.  
  
Jesse looked him over. Though stiff and cultured, he was extremely handsome. Jesse recognized him from the hearing.  
  
"Jesse tell Owen what you need to bring with you tonight and the rest will be picked up tomorrow."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Fox left to do some last minute arranging with Diane and Peter. Owen glanced down at Jesse.  
  
"Uh, Owen..."  
  
"Miss?"  
  
Jesse felt intimidated but told the man what needed to go and what could stay.  
  
Fox came bustling back in. "Owen did you get down what you need to retrieve?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Then let's be off."  
  
* * *  
  
Jesse stood in the living room with Peter, Diane, and P.J. She went around and embraced them all. Diane was last.  
  
She pulled Jesse into a tight hug. Jesse could fell the tears start to well up in her eyes.  
  
"Good-bye, mom."  
  
"What did you call me?" Diane asked pulling partly away so she could look at Jesse's face. Jesse gave her a puzzled look. "You called me mom."  
  
Tears formed in her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I did." Jesse said giving a laugh that turned into a sob.  
  
"Goodbye Jesse." Diane said and kissed her on the cheek. "I hope you like you new home."  
  
Fox led Jesse out of the house with Brianna and Owen following.  
  
Diane turned to Peter and cried softly into his shoulder. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine  
Bloomingdale's  
  
"Come on people! The party's at nine. Let's get this over with." Fox said pacing in the area outside the fitting room in Bloomingdale's.  
  
"We're done."  
  
"Great, what size is she?"  
  
"One and a half."  
  
"What? Are you saying she's smaller than me?" Fox asked.  
  
"No, of course not, Mrs. Xanatos."  
  
"Here's an extra hundred. Jesse let's go!"  
  
Jesse stormed out of the fitting room back in her jeans and T-shirt. Brianna came to her side.  
  
"I've just been violated." Jesse said angrily. "They're gonna make me wear a dress."  
  
Brianna cradled Jesse head on her shoulder. "We all have to make some sacrifices."  
  
"Sure. You don't have to go through any of this. You can go pick a dress get one in your size and you're done."  
  
"Can we quit our griping and get this finished?" Fox asked hurrying along.  
  
Jesse and Brianna ran to catch up. When they reached her, Fox was talking with a sales clerk.  
  
Jesse crossed her arms, and stood obediently beside Fox.  
  
"Is this the young heiress?"  
  
"This is her." Fox said putting a hand on Jesse's shoulder.  
  
"Well. I'll see what I can find."  
  
* * *  
  
Jesse walked out of the dressing room sulking.  
  
"It's perfect." Fox said. "What do you think Owen?"  
  
Owen who was standing behind Fox gave Jesse a once over. His cool blue eyes gave Jesse the chills and made her want to crawl in a hole.  
  
"Very stunning." He said, without great interest.  
  
"Wonderful. Brianna, you're next."  
  
Brianna had to go through the same ordeal Jesse did, and Jesse just stood there snickering at her.  
  
"I fail to see what's so funny." Brianna said putting her hands on her hips.  
  
Even Owen seemed to have a glimmer in his eyes, almost like he enjoyed watching other people suffer.  
  
* * *  
  
The guests began arriving at eight fifty-five. Jesse watched from her balcony as the cars pulled up, people got out, and valets got in, to park the vehicles.  
  
Fox knocked on the door. "Jesse! Hurry up. You don't want to keep the guests in suspense, do you?"  
  
Jesse sighed and went to open the door.  
  
Fox was wearing a long green velvet dress, and her hair sparkled with rhinestones. Jesse could see the small bulge at her middle that was to be her first born child.  
  
"You're not even dressed yet! Jessondra the party's in five minutes!"  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"Put your dress on and get downstairs. Ten minutes and no longer."  
  
Jesse reluctantly went into her private bathroom to put on the dress.  
  
* * *  
  
Jesse stood at the top of the steps where no one could see her, but she could see the entire proceedings below. She was decked in a blue satin gown with a diamond necklace and earrings. She sighed and began her descent of the stairs.  
  
* * *  
  
"And as I was saying, those news vultures are just buzzing trying to get info on--" The guest paused as Jesse descended down the stairs.  
  
As she passed one of the servants Jesse swore that she was humming Tale as Old as Time.  
  
"Who's the beauty?" The guest asked. "and where's the beast?"  
  
"You, sir, are looking at the heiress to Xanatos Enterprises." Xanatos said smiling proudly as if she were his own daughter.  
  
"She is quite lovely."  
  
"Of course she is. Jesse come over here."  
  
Jesse did as she was told, sighing in the process.  
  
"Jesse, I want you to meet Mr. Bill Gates."  
  
"How do you do?" he asked kissing her hand.  
  
Xanatos swore that she would be impertinent, but she surprised him   
  
"I'm just fine. Tis a pleasure to meet ye, Mr. Gates." She said not bothering to hide her accent.  
  
"The pleasure's all mine." Bill said, and as she walked off, he turned to Xanatos. "Quite a lovely child. Definitely a find among the juveniles of today."  
  
* * *  
  
Jesse sighed loudly and wandered out onto the balcony. As she sat on one of the stone bench, she heard someone follow after her. She spun around ready to tackle whoever was disturbing her. Brianna stood there equally beautiful in a shimmery purple gown.   
  
"Oh, it's just you."  
  
"Gee, thanks for making me feel welcome." Brianna said taking a seat beside Jesse. "So, are we having fun yet?" Jesse glared at her. "I saw you getting friendly with Bill Gates. You didn't even bother to hide your accent."  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"Jesse, do you know who he is?"  
  
"No. Who?"  
  
"Only one of the richest men in the entire world. Jesse, he created the first PC."  
  
"Oh really? Remind me to thank him for that confusing bit of machinery." Jesse said sarcastically.  
  
"Lighten up. Geez, you're acting like they're sending you to the guillotine."  
  
"What makes you so sure they aren't?" Jesse asked. "You don't know them the way I do."  
  
"They seem nice enough."  
  
"Don't be deceived."  
  
"Miss Xanatos?" Owen stood there stiffly on at the door.  
  
"What? And don't call me that."  
  
"Very well, Miss Xanatos. Mr. Xanatos requests your presence. Now."  
  
Jesse huffed and stood to be escorted back in by the walking fencepost.  
  
As soon as Owen touched her, the being inside him jumped. There was something about this girl that wasn't human, and Puck could sense the magic emanating from her body. Owen shoved the nagging voice to the back of his mind, and continued to take her to the front of the room.  
  
"Ah, here she is now." Xanatos said directing the crowds attention to Jesse as she walked up the aisle beside Owen. "I propose a toast. To Jessondra, heiress to Xanatos Enterprises and my daughter, may you enjoy your life here with us."  
  
Everyone lifted their glasses to the ceiling then drank.  
  
"Great. Now get back to your socializing." Xanatos said setting his glass on the table. He motioned Jesse and Brianna to him. "Hello girls, having fun?"  
  
"No." Jesse said crossing her arms.  
  
"I am Mr. Xanatos. Wow, the people at school won't believe me when I say I met Bill Gates."  
  
"I'm sure they won't." Xanatos said smiling. "Dinner is about to be served. Jesse, would you like to call everybody to order?"  
  
"Really?" Xanatos nodded. "Okay, what do I say?"  
  
"Try. . ."  
  
* * *  
  
"Can I have everyone's attention?" Jesse asked loudly, standing at the head table. A hush settled over the room. "Dinner, is served."  
  
As she spoke, the servants pulled the covers off of the silver platters and the room was soon filled with delicious smells. The head table was served first then the various other tables that were scattered throughout the Great Hall.  
  
Jesse stared at the plate of food in front of her and swallowed hard. Fox, who was sitting next to her gave her a worried look.  
  
"Jesse, darling, what ever is the matter?"  
  
"Nothing, I'm just not very hungry." The room began to spin. She could hear Brianna's voice, but it sounded like it was under water.  
  
She got a falling sensation, then felt the impact of the cold stone floor. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten  
  
Xanatos caught Jesse's head before it hit the hard stone floor.  
  
"Jesse, Jesse can you hear me?" He asked gently tapping her face. No response. Xanatos looked up at Owen. "Call the doctor."  
  
"Right away Mr. Xanatos." Owen said and disappeared into the crowd.  
  
Xanatos lifted Jesse into his arms and carried her to her bedroom. Owen entered several moments later with a physician that had attended the party. He thoroughly checked Jesse over finding nothing apparently wrong.  
  
"From what I can tell," he said removing his stethoscope. "it's not anything serious, maybe the flu. I recommend that she drinks lots of fluid and gets plenty of rest. She should stay in bed for a few days."  
  
"Good luck with that." Brianna muttered under her breath.  
  
"How will this affect the plan?" Fox asked Xanatos under her breath.  
  
"It should actually help it. With Goliath and Elisa gone, the clan should've been easy enough to trick, but this, my dear, is just the icing on the cake."  
  
* * *  
  
"With just a month left in the school year, I don't see why she can't attend the same school until June." Xanatos said a couple days later.  
  
"It should help her to trust us more." Fox agreed. "Then next year, she can attend The Academy up north."  
  
"Of, course, my dear." Xanatos said. "As soon as we get back from our trips, we can put the plan into action."  
  
"You are brilliant."  
  
* * *  
  
June 26  
Castle Wyvern  
  
Jesse looked around the corner. The coast was clear. She crept down the hallway and into the elevator of freedom. Once outside the Eyrie building, Jesse hailed a cab and headed toward the precinct house. From there she ran inside to talk to Matt.   
  
"Hey Matt!"  
  
"Jesse?!" He looked surprised and nearly choked on his coffee, spilling it down the front of his shirt. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"No prison can hold me." She said puffing up her chest proudly. Then settled down to a more serious level. "You do realize that that's what it is. A prison."  
  
"Don't worry Jesse. We're keeping an eye on them. If they even look at you harshly. . ."  
  
"Miss Xanatos. I must inquire, what are you doing out of the castle?"  
  
Jesse looked behind her. There stood Owen Burnette, as stiff as ever.  
  
"I'm visiting my friend, thank you very much." She said harshly.  
  
"I must insist that you return this instant."  
  
"Over my dead body."  
  
"We really don't want it to get that messy, do we?" He asked folding his arms.  
  
"Mayhap, it should." she said clenching her teeth.  
  
"Jessondra, my dear, you seem to forget that you are the property of Mr. and Mrs. Xanatos, and that you will come. Now."  
  
Jesse sighed and said goodbye to Matt, then allowed herself to be dragged out to the limo by Owen.  
  
* * *  
  
Jesse stormed out of the elevator. Owen followed, a hint of amusement on his face.  
  
"You're really making this harder than it should be." He called after her.  
  
* * *  
  
Jesse threw herself across her bed and began crying. Then thinking of something better, she reached up and began dialing a number into the phone.  
  
"Hi, this is Elisa. . ."  
  
"Elisa, I--"  
  
"I'm not home right now, but if you leave a message, I'll get back to you as soon as I can."  
  
Jesse dropped the receiver back into its cradle and sat on the bed sulking.  
  
Fox's voice came over the intercom. "Jesse, line two."  
  
Jesse picked the phone back up. "Hello?"  
  
"Hi, Jesse, how are you?"  
  
"Diane! Hi! Are you back form Africa already?"  
  
"Uh-huh. Are you enjoying your new family?"  
  
"Yeah. It's really. . .great."  
  
"You don't sound to sure of yourself."  
  
"Oh who am I kidding. I hate it here. Mom, I want to come home."  
  
"Jesse, I can't do that. They have legal custody of you. I just can't say 'give her back' then take you."  
  
"Why the hell not?"  
  
"I just can't."  
  
"But--"  
  
"I can't talk much longer. I've got so much to do. I'll try to call you later, dear. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
As Jesse set the phone back down, there was a loud crash from the hallway, then Fox's scream. Jesse ran out into the hallway, to see Fox clutching at her midsection.  
  
"Fox, are you okay?" She asked helping the older woman up.  
  
Xanatos ran up behind her.  
  
"David, I think it's time." Fox hissed.  
  
* * *  
  
David carried Fox to her bed and ran to call the doctor and family.  
  
"Fox," Jesse said taking charge, "the doctor won't be able to get here in time. But don't worry, I know what I'm doing."  
  
Another contraction hit Fox and she screamed.  
  
"Fox, you need to relax. I did it back in tenth century Scotland, you can do it now. Breathe, just like the doctor taught you." Jesse demonstrated and soon had Fox calmed down. "Okay, this is going to happen really fast. Did you just now start having the contractions?"  
  
"No." Fox hissed with pain. "They started while I was on the plane. I thought they were just stomach cramps."  
  
"All right, on this next contraction push. Ready. . .and. . .PUSH!"  
  
* * *  
  
The lobby outside the elevators contained Fox's parents. Owen Burnette came out of the elevator followed by a man that had to be David's father.  
  
"Right this way, sir. Petros Xanatos, this is Halcyon Renard, Fox's father." Owen said, indicating   
the man in the wheelchair.  
  
"A pleasure to meet you at last."  
  
Halcyon pointed to the man beside him. "This is my aide-de-camp, Preston Vogel."   
  
Petros Xanatos looked at Owen then at Vogel, then back at Owen. "I-are you two related?"  
  
Vogel uncomfortably adjusted his glasses. "I assure you sir, we are not."   
  
Owen just smiled and continued with the introductions. "And may I present Fox's mother, Anastasia Renard."  
  
"It's no longer Renard," the woman said, "I've remarried."  
  
Halcyon looked at his ex-wife, and took her hand. "Remarried? When? Who?"  
  
"My first husband."  
  
Owen got a look of panic on his face. "I-- I-I have some things to attend to, elsewhere. Excuse me."  
  
Halcyon glanced at Anastasia while Owen made a hasty exit in the elevator. She just shrugged at him.  
  
There was the sound of another elevator opening. Out stepped David with his little bundle of joy.  
  
"You're all here. Excellent. Come and meet your new grandson, Alexander Fox Xanatos."  
  
Everybody oohhed and aahhed, then filed into the elevator to visit the new mother.  
  
* * *  
  
Jesse pushed a lock of curly hair from her face, as she folded the rest of the blankets. She walked over to where Fox lay in the bed, resting.  
  
Jesse took a damp cloth and dabbed the sweat off Fox's face, then removing the bloody gloves, answered the knock at the door.  
  
"Is she up to visitors?" Xanatos asked.  
  
"Of course. Fox? There's some people here to see you."  
  
Jesse moved to the side and let the people pass through. A woman, who could only be Fox's mother, sat down on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Ha, ha! He looks just like David, heh, heh, hee. Heh, heh." Pertos commented.  
  
"Yes, but he has my daughter's eyes." Renard added.  
  
"He's perfect, aren't you, my little prince?" Anastasia cooed.  
  
Owen stepped up behind Xanatos. "A word, sir. It is imperative that you do not leave either Fox or your son alone with Anastasia. Jessondra, come."  
  
Xanatos looked towards his mother-in-law, then back at Owen, but he was gone. "Owen?" He turned his attention back to Anastasia.  
  
Anastasia held her arms out. "Let me hold this angel boy." Fox handed her the baby. "Oh, yes, my little one. You have so much to look forward to, such marvelous potential."  
  
Xanatos glared at her.  
  
Anastasia looked at Fox. "You look worn out, my dear."  
  
"I am, a bit." Fox replied, holding her arms out for the baby.  
  
Anastasia got up and shooed Halcyon and Petros out. "Okay, you two, you can see them later. Fox needs her rest. I'll keep the baby while you sleep."  
  
"No!" Xanatos shouted, then quickly recovering himself. "That's not necessary. We have a nurse." He said and took the baby from her arms.  
  
"But, David, I'm his grandmother."  
  
"And you must be tired from your trip here."  
  
"What's going on?" Fox asked confused.  
  
"Yes, what exactly is going on." came a voice from the door. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven  
  
The three turned to the door where a dark figure stood. When he emerged into the light, they noticed he had blue skin.  
  
"Who are you?" Xanatos asked.  
  
The blue man stepped over to Anastasia. "What are you doing here, my love? Have you forgotten The Gathering?"  
  
"I am gathering even now."  
  
"We discussed this, my dear. It is my law that we not directly interfere in human affairs. Let the woman keep her child.  
  
"Keep my child?!" Fox looked mortified. "Mother, who is this guy?"  
  
"Mother?!" the blue man laughed loudly. "Titania, what have you been up to?"  
  
"Who is Titania?" Fox was becoming irritated. "Mother, explain yourself."  
  
"This should prove interesting." David crossed his arms, not looking amused.  
  
"More interesting than you know." Blue-man blew a fistfull of dust at her. "It is time to drop this façade, my queen."  
  
"As you would, my lord." Anastasia raised her arms and there, before their very eyes, she transformed into a scantily clad woman with green skin and pointed ears.   
  
"Much better." Oberon smiled.  
  
"Mother?"  
  
"You see me as I really am, child: Titania, queen of Avalon. And this is Oberon, my lord and husband...."  
  
* * *  
  
"Owen?"  
  
"Yes miss?"  
  
"What was that all about?" Jesse asked sitting at the computer typing in the codes from the sheet of paper Owen had handed her.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You said not to leave Fox or Alexander with Anastasia. Why?"  
  
"That, is not of concern at this particular moment. Keep typing."  
  
* * *  
  
"He has magic in him. I would not see it die as did his mother's. It must be encouraged, nurtured." Titanya said imploringly.  
  
"This is ridiculous." Fox shouted. "My son will be nurtured right here with his father and me."  
  
"No, Fox. The boy must be taken to Avalon where can be properly trained in his mystical heritage, if, of course, you will allow it, my lord."  
  
"As I see it," Oberon said htoughtfully, "Fox has turned out to be regrettably human, and, thus, we cannot interfere in her life. However, the baby is still of our blood, and if it pleases you to take him, you have my permission."  
  
"No, you can't have him!" Fox screamed.   
  
"It's all right." Xanatos stated. "No one is taking our son anywhere."  
  
Fox looked at her husband. Behind his back was a laser pistol.  
  
David continued. "Taking a child from his parents is the epitome of interfering in human affairs. By your own law, you cannot allow this."  
  
"I have made up my mind."  
  
"Hm, too bad for you." Fox said and dropped to the floor, pulling a blanket over her and Alexander.  
  
Xanatos began firing, but the lazer bolts just bounced of Oberon.  
  
Oberon motioned with his hand, and the laser flew out of Xanatos' hand and into his.  
  
"Hmm, interesting toy." He said slightly amused.  
  
Xanatos growled and lunged at Oberon.  
  
"Boudicca." Oberon said as he melted the gun.  
  
A green doggoyle jumped Xanatos, knocking him to the floor and pinning him there.  
  
"You have fought for your child admirably against impossible odds. I hope you find some comfort in that."  
  
Xanatos knocked Boudicca away and lunged at Oberon again.  
  
"I would not see you damaged further." Oberon spoke, and touched Xanatos chest.  
As he did, the man froze where he stood.  
  
Titanya went over to help Fox up.  
  
"Get away from me!" She yelled and ran over to Xanatos. "David?"  
  
"We are not without a heart, child. You may have one hour to say goodbye to your son, before we return to take the child to Avalon, forever." They disappeared through a portal, leaving Fox alone.  
  
Xanatos turned back to flesh. He put his arms around Fox, and she began weeping.  
  
* * *  
  
"Did you know that Anastasia was actually Titanya?" Xanatos asked, marching into Owen's office.  
  
"Yes, I did." Owen said.  
  
"Then you knew that she came here to steal my son."  
  
"No, but I feared it." He handed him a disk. "This contains security measures which I have already implemented."  
  
"Who authorized this?"  
  
"I did, sir, as soon as I learned that Fox was expecting. Everything has been built to my precise specifications."  
  
"Excellent."  
  
"There are two things to remember." Owen said, standing and closing his briefcase. "One, energy is energy, whether generated by science or sorcery. Two, Oberon is vulerable to iron. His magics are powerless against it."  
  
"I knew you wouldn't let me down, Owen."  
  
Owen began walking towards the door.  
  
"Wait, where're you going? We've got a fight on our hands."  
  
"I'm truly sorry, Mr. Xanatos, but this is one battle in which I cannot risk becoming involved."  
  
* * *  
  
Clock tower  
same night  
  
"This just in. Billionaire industrialist, David Xanatos, and his wife, the former television star, Fox, both of them ex-convicts, have announced the birth of their son, Alexander Fox Xanatos." came Travis Marshall's voice from the T.V.  
  
"Oh, this I gotta see." Brooklyn said seating himself on the floor beside Hudson's chair.  
  
"Me two." Lex joined them.  
  
"Me three." Broadway left the kitchen.  
  
"Get a good look, ladies. In about twenty years this may be the face of the world's most eligible bachelor."  
  
Hudson clicked off the T.V. "Well, lads, what do you think of that bit of news?"  
  
"Why do I have the feeling that that little baby is gonna be big trouble?" Brooklyn asked.  
  
A flash of lightning lit a dark form standing at the top of the steps.  
  
"Who's there?" Hudson shouted, drawing his sword.  
  
The figure lunged at him, knocking him to the floor, and began licking his face. "Ha, ha, ha! All right, you great beast. Enough! I'm glad to see you, too."  
  
"Bronx!" Lex shouted. "Where's Goliath?"  
  
"And Elisa?" Broadway added.  
  
"Right here." came a voice from behind them.  
  
Goliath appeared from the shadows and jumped down to greet them, with Elisa in his arms  
  
"H'aw, I can't believe you're finally home." Lex exclaimed.  
  
"Welcome back." Brooklyn added.  
  
Broadway lifted Elisa up and spun around in a circle yelling "Woo-hoo!" then blushing, he set her down n the floor and said "Uh, welcome back Elisa, Cagney missed you."   
  
Elisa laughed as the cat jumped into her arms. "I missed you, too, big guy."  
  
"I knew you hadn't abandoned us." Hudson clasped forearms with Goliath.  
  
"Never."  
  
Brooklyn looked behind Goliath. A fourth figure stood there. He nudged his rookery brother's.  
  
Goliath smiled, and took her hand. "This is Angela, my daughter."  
  
"Welcome to our clan, child." Hudson said embracing her. "Where did you find her?" He asked in disbelief.  
  
"On Avalon, with the rest of our clan's eggs, all hatched and grown. But that's not all. We found gargoyles in Japan, Guatamala, London..."  
  
"Yes, we met your friend, Griff." Hudson interrupted. "But he didn't say anything about gargoyles surviving across the world." Then taking Angela's hands, tears filled his eyes "We're not the last. We're not alone."  
  
"I'm Broadway. This is Lexington and Brooklyn. And these are for you." He handed her a mostly empty box of chocolates.  
  
"Or, uh, at least what's left of 'em." Brooklyn said sardonically.  
  
"Well, I didn't know she was coming."  
  
Angela popped one of the chocolates into her mouth. "Mmmm, I think I'm gonna like it here."  
  
"I imagine you have much to tell us." Hudson stated.  
  
"Nothing more important than this: our journey is ended. Avalon has released us from our quest. We are home."  
  
"Goliath, I would speak with you. " Anastasia said appearing behind them.  
  
"How did you find us?" Goliath asked.  
  
"I will show you." She said and transformed into Titanya.  
  
The others looked at each other with disbelief.  
  
* * *  
  
"How could he desert me now?" Xanatos said inserting the disk.  
  
"Well at least he left you well armed." Petros offered.  
  
"In theory anyway." Xanatos said, and pressed a button.  
  
Instantly a force field surrounded the Eyrie, making it impenetrable.  
  
* * *  
  
"The child belongs with us in Avalon, but I fear my daughter won't cooperate. I seek your help in protecting both mother and child during the imminent battle."  
  
"Experience has taught me that nothing should come between a parent and child, not even if that parent is Xanatos."  
  
"Have you forgotten how I helped your clan on Avalon?" Titanya sneered.  
  
Goliath shook his head. "No. But that does not justify what you are about to do."  
  
"So, you will not help."Titanya said angrily. "But neither will you interfere, or Oberon will crush you with a thought." Titanya said, pointing a convicting finger and disappearing.  
  
"Goliath. . . ?"  
  
"I thought that Avalon had released us. But it seems that we were sent to Manhattan because of the danger here. We must go to the Eyrie Building at once."  
  
* * *  
  
Jessondra stood at the computer entering some last minute changes, when Anastasia, appeared behind her.  
  
"Hello, child."  
  
Jesse jumped and spun around. "Hi."  
  
"I don't think we've had the pleasure of meeting. I'm Anastasia, Fox's mother."  
  
"I'm Jessondra. Mr. and Mrs. Xanatos adopted me."  
  
"Well, then I guess that would make me your grandmother. Jessondra...where have I heard that name before."  
  
Jesse shrugged and continued her work on the computer.  
  
"Do you have a pass to be in here, this is a restricted area." Came a stuffy voice from behind them.   
  
Anastasia whirled around to see Owen standing in the doorway. "Why, Mr. Burnette, Jessondra and I were just getting to know one another. No harm done."  
  
"And I ask again, Do you have a pass?" Owen said not moving.  
  
"No I don't." She said and allowed Owen to escort her out of the room.  
  
"Okay, what's the big idea?!" Anastasia asked  
  
"I know what you're planning Titanya." Owen said.  
  
"How do you know who I am?"  
  
Owen whirled around and around in a circle, when he emerged, he was about a foot shorter, and well, had become fey.  
  
"So, this is where you've been hiding, Puck. Right in front of my nose the whole time." Anastasia said, becoming Titanya.  
  
"Leave the girl alone." He stated firmly.  
  
"I knew it. It's her, isn't it?" Titanya asked. "Does she still have magic in her?"  
  
"That is not your concern." Puck said folding his arms. "Leave her alone, she is not yours to take care of."  
  
"Does Oberon know?" She asked. "Does he know that his daughter is right in plain sight?"  
  
* * *  
  
Oberon stood outside the force field in his human form. He walked up and touched it. "Mmm, impressive what these mortals can achieve with their science. Nevertheless. You cannot thwart the will of Oberon." He raised his hands nothing happened.  
  
This angered Oberon. He lifted a car and hurled it at the force field.  
  
It blew up and steaming ashes flew past him.  
  
Officer Morgan ran up to him. "What's goin' on here? Were you in that car? Sir, you may have a concussion. Are you feeling sleepy?"  
  
"No, but you are." Oberon said through clenched teeth. Officer Morgan fell to the ground.  
  
"Sleep! Sleep! Sleep!" Oberon shouted. As it reverberated across Manhattan, every living human fell asleep right where they were. Cars crashed into each other, surgeons fell asleep at the operating table, and everybody at the T.V. station left the sleeping people watch sleeping people.  
  
* * *  
  
"It looks like the whole city is asleep." Lexington said as they flew over the city.  
  
"Oberon's handiwork. It must be." Goliath said.  
  
"He's that powerful, and we're going up against him? Why are we risking our necks to help Xanatos? " Brooklyn asked.  
  
"I know the pain of being separated from my child. I would not wish it on my worst enemy. " Goliath said, and glided ahead of them.  
  
Hudson looked at Angela. "You've had quite an influence."  
  
"It's mutual." She said, then glided to catch up with her father.  
  
* * *  
  
Jesse stood at the edge of the closed door, listening to the conversation between Puck and Titanya. What she was hearing, was frightening. How could she possibly be Oberon's daughter? That was just nonsense. Her father was a Viking, who had raped her mother. Or was he? She didn't want anything but to be back in Scotland, where her only worry was whether or not she would be banished for sleeping with a gargoyle. But no. Life had to go and get complex. New tears threatened to fall.  
  
An explosion jolted the three from what they were doing. Owen ran back in.  
  
"Jesse, what happened?"  
  
"Major power failure to the force field generators." She answered typing up the stats. Owen muttered something under his breath, and ran from the room.  
  
"Owen!? Wait a minute!" She got up to go after him, but he had shut the door and locked it. From the outside.  
  
* * *  
  
"This altercation is over!" Oberon sighed. "Finally, all the nuisances have been eliminated."  
  
"I'm afraid, my lord, there's one nuisance left." Oberon spun around. There stood Owen rolling up his sleeve to reveal his stone arm.  
  
"Do you think a stone fist will stop me, human?"  
  
"Owen. . .I knew you'd come back." Xanatos said softly.  
  
"It was against my better judgment, Mr. Xanatos, I assure you. Nevertheless." He placed his glasses in his pocket and began spinning around.   
  
"Heeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrre's Puck!"  
  
* * *  
  
  
"Somebody, let me out of here!" Jesse said banging on the door. "Hello? Can anyone hear me?" She gave up and sat back in her chair, determined to fix the generator problem.  
  
* * *  
  
"So, my servant, Puck, ignores our summons to serve a human." Oberon sneered.  
  
"I-I know what you're thinking, how the mighty have fallen. But I can explain."  
  
"Owen has all sorts of hidden talents." Xanatos smirked.  
  
"I am uninterested in your explanation. Stand aside or suffer the consequences."  
  
"But it's such a good explanation, and I brought visual aids."  
  
* * *  
  
With one more click of the mouse, the generator was up and running again.   
  
"Yess!" She clicked on the security icon that was labeled locks, and unbolted her prison door.  
  
* * *  
  
"Oberon does not compromise." he stood from where he had fallen. "Oberon commands!!!!" He disappeared and reappeared in Fox's bedroom.   
  
Fox picked up her laser cannon.  
  
"Titania! Let us conclude this business so that we may return home."  
  
"As you wish, my lord." She said appearing beside him.  
  
"It is time to relinquish the child."  
  
Fox raised her weapon. "Over my dead body."  
  
"As you wish!"  
  
She fired at him, but the blast bounced off of him and hit her. Fox fell to the floor, unable to get up.  
  
Puck, Xanatos, and Goliath ran into the room. Titanya froze them where they stood.  
  
Oberon walked over to the cradle. The baby began crying.  
  
"No." Fox moaned, trying to get up. "NO!" she shrieked, lifting off the floor. She shot a green witch bolt at Oberon, blasting him through the wall.   
  
Fox collapsed back to the ground.  
  
"Ooo, you hurt him with that one." Puck said. "Do it again."  
  
"I-I can't. I'm trying."  
  
"How did you do that?" Titanya asked.  
  
"I don't know. I don't know. I just couldn't let him take my baby!"  
  
Oberon floated back into the room, seething. "I have had enough!!"  
  
"Wait, your majesty." Goliath said. "This changes everything."  
  
Titanya waved her hand, dropping the force field. Goliath stepped forward and bowed before Oberon.  
  
"Fox's outburst renders this battle unnecessary. If she can tap a talent so woefully underdeveloped, the child can certainly be taught to harness his powers here. He needn't go to Avalon to realize his full potential. He can stay with his parents. Frankly, it would be less trouble for you."  
  
Oberon thought about this for a minute. "Mmmm, but The Gathering has begun. Who would train the boy in the use of his powers?"  
  
"What about him?" Goliath pointed to Puck.  
  
"Yes, what about him?"  
  
"I've got a sunny disposition and I'm always kind to animals." Puck smiled.  
  
"Puck would make a fine teacher." Titanya stated. "He wishes to stay and he is already protective of the boy."  
  
"I suppose I could give the little tyke a few pointers." Puck said, tickling Alex's chin.  
  
"Very well, Puck, you have made your choice, and now you shall live with it, forever. You are eternally banished from Avalon, Puck. Never again will you sample its paradise."  
  
"No, wait! Not eternally!" Puck said, suddenly not wanting to make this deal. He began to glow and screamed in agony.  
  
"We hereby strip you of all your powers, save when you are training or protecting the boy. Such is your punishment, so speaks Oberon."  
  
Puck fell to the floor. "Please, my lord, please reconsider. I'll do anything."  
  
"Pathetic."  
  
Puck slowly transformed back into Owen. "Forgive me, my lord. You must do as you see fit. I will stay here with young Alexander."  
  
Oberon sighed. "Come, my queen. Never have I so badly desired departure."  
  
"W-what about the city?" Goliath asked. "Everyone is still asleep."  
  
"The humans will awaken in the morning, and this will seem naught but a midsummer night's dream."  
  
"Allow me one moment more, my lord." Titanya walked up to her daughter. "Be well, Fox. I plan to look in on you and Alexander from time to time."  
  
"Must you?"  
  
"Why are you angry? Didn't things work out to your satisfaction?"  
  
"That hardly changes what you tried to do."  
  
"What makes you think this isn't exactly what I've been trying to do from the beginning?" She whispered into Fox's ear, and kissed her on the cheek. Then, joining her husband, she said, "'Til we meet again."  
  
"Which, for your sakes, had better not be soon." Oberon said then they turned and disappeared.  
  
Xanatos and the Gargoyles left the room, leaving Fox and Owen.  
  
"So you're the famous trickster. I never would have guessed."  
  
"I prefer not to talk about it." Owen said stiffly.  
  
Jesse came running in, out of breath.  
  
"And where have you been?" Fox asked putting her hands on her hips.  
  
Jesse glared at Owen. "I was locked up, unexpectedly, but I got the generator's going again."  
  
"Good girl." Fox said. "Maybe we can get along, after all."  
  
"You're not gonna hug me are you?" Jesse asked taking a step back.  
  
Fox laughed.  
  
* * *  
  
June 27, 1996  
  
  
Elisa walked into her parents house. "Hey! I'm home!"  
  
"Oh Elisa! Finally. I thought Avalon would never release you." Diane said, hugging her.  
  
"Where's Jesse?"  
  
Diane was silent. She turned away.  
  
"Mom, what's wrong?"  
  
"Jesse. . .was adopted."  
  
"Oh. By who?"  
  
Diane sighed, not wanting to go on. "David and Fox Xanatos."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Elisa, I'm sorry. I had no control over it. I can't fight the state."  
  
"I'm gone for, what was it, a month? I'm gone for one month, and you can't keep them away from her??!!"  
  
"Elisa, stop yelling at me!" Diane said raising her voice, a trait that all her children knew was a good time to shut their mouths. "I cannot fight, what the state thinks is in her best interest. Matt has everyone keeping a close eye on them. As soon as they mess up, she's back in foster care, with us."  
  
"I'm not gonna stand around and let that maniac get away with this." Elisa said and walked out the door. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve  
  
Eyrie building  
1 month later  
5 days before Hunters Moon  
  
Jesse lifted Alexander to her shoulder and gently patted his back, while she watched Xanatos and Owen spar.  
  
Fox came in wearing black and red spandex, and running shoes.  
  
"Hey Fox! Lookin' good. You've got your figure back again."  
  
"Thanks, Jess." Fox said, taking Alexander. "How's my favorite man doing today?"  
  
"What does that make me?" Xanatos asked joining them.  
  
"The man who put me through," she added it up on her fingers, "fourteen hours of labor," Fox chided, then left, with Jesse following.  
  
* * *  
  
Jesse was wandering about the castle, unsure of what to do, when the elevator bell sounded.  
  
"Elisa!" Jesse ran up and embraced her sister.  
  
"Hey sport. How ya doin'?"  
  
"Just fine. C'mon, I'll show you my room! Wait'll you see it, it's huge!" Jesse excitedly took Elisa's hand and pulled her up a set of stairs.  
  
"So, Jesse, are you okay about this?"  
  
"Actually, I kinda like it here. It's not so bad once you get used to it."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I mean, you gotta get to know them."  
  
"I can't believe you trust them!" Elisa said stopping dead in her tracks.   
  
"But, Elisa. . ."  
  
"No. Jesse, they're evil. They don't comprehend 'love thy neighbor'."  
  
"Elisa!"  
  
"I'm leaving. Call me when you get a clue."  
  
* * *  
  
3 days before  
Hunter's moon  
  
"Maza, I'm reassigning you to day shift for a while. I need you to show a new transfer the ropes."  
  
"Day shift?" Elisa looked skeptical.  
  
"Aw, come on, Captain!" Matt broke in.  
  
"You're breaking up a great team, better than you know." Elisa added.  
  
"It's only temporarily. And it wasn't a request." Maria Chavez got up and opened the door.  
  
Elisa turned. "Well, I just want it on the record that I'm--" she met eyes with one of the most handsome men she'd ever seen. "Uh, well, hi. Elisa Maza."  
  
The man extended his hand. "Detective Jason Conover. Uh-um, nice to meet you."  
  
Elisa smiled.  
  
Matt rolled his eyes.  
  
* * *  
  
Same day  
Elisa's car.  
  
"So, which, um, precinct did you transfer from?" Elisa asked.  
  
"One in, uh, another city."  
  
"Really? What city?"  
  
"A small one compared to this." Jason replied, motioning out the window. "A town this size must take a lot of work to protect."  
  
Elisa smiled. "Yeah, it's more than a job, it's a way of life."  
  
"I've heard some pretty wild things about New York, like alligators in the sewers."  
  
"I could tell you stories."  
  
"I'm all ears."  
  
As they drove past the docks, an explosion sounded from one of the storage buildings marked Xanatos Enterprises.  
  
Elisa swerved and stopped in front of it. They jumped out and pointed their guns at the thieves  
  
"Police Freeze!"  
  
"Freeze, yourself." one of the thieves responded.  
  
The thieves brought out automatic weapons and began firing at the two cops. One of the shots hit the hood of the fairlane.  
  
"Hey watch it! That's original paint!" She yelled at them.  
  
"Drop the hardware." The thief yelled back.  
  
Jason grinned at Elisa's comment, then turned back to the thieves. He noticed that on the canisters the thieves were carrying, was the flammable symbol. He dropped to the ground and fired.  
  
The thieves scattered as the canister exploded. A gray van pulled up and two more thieves got out and started firing while the other ones got in with a canister.  
  
Elisa and Jason got back in the fairlane and went after them.  
  
"Call it in." Elisa ordered.  
  
* * *  
  
The gray van turned off the road and crashed through the underbrush in Central Park.  
  
"My mechanic's gonna love this." Elisa muttered and turned after them.  
  
Jason rolled down the window and stuck his upper body out of the car, firing his gun at the thieves' van. He got a direct hit on one of the tires and the van screeched to a halt.  
  
"I said freeze." Elisa repeated, as the thieves raised their hands above their heads.  
  
* * *  
  
Eyrie Building.  
That evening  
  
Matt knocked on the door. Jesse opened it.  
  
"Hiya, Jess. Is Mr. X. home?"  
  
"Yeah, he's in his office. Right this way please."  
  
Matt followed the teenage girl to the more private part of the castle, grinning at her formality.  
  
Jesse knocked on an office door.  
  
"Come in." Came Xanatos' voice from within.  
  
She opened it and entered.  
  
Xanatos was sitting on the floor with Alex in his lap, bouncing a ball on the floor.  
  
"Detective Bluestone is here to see you." She said.   
  
"Send him in."  
  
* * *  
  
"I appreciate the personal attention, Detective Bluestone, but I have no idea why anyone would want to steal this particular chemical. D/I-7 is a potent concentrated disinfectant. Hardly worth taking unless you have a very large and dirty house to clean."  
  
Alex's ball rolled and hit Matt's foot. He picked it up and tossed it back, scribbling down something in a notebook.  
  
Matt sighed. "Okay, Mr. X., that's all, for now. But you might want to use some of this D/I-7 stuff to make sure your own house is clean."  
  
"Alex, can you say, harassment?" Xanatos asked his son. Alex gurgled at him. "I knew that you could."  
  
Jesse snickered from the corner she was standing in.  
  
Matt stormed off.  
  
* * *  
  
Same Night  
Nightstone unlimited  
  
Dominique Destine stood from her interview with Robyn. One of her henchmen came running in.  
  
"We ran into some trouble, Miss Destine. The D/I-7 was--"  
  
"Remember your manners, dolt! I'm not through with this interview! You'll start first thing in the morning, Robyn. I'm glad to have you as part of the Nightstone team." She gestured to the man. "Come with me." They stepped into another room. "Now, your report."  
  
"We, uh, y-w-w-we didn't get it, Miss Destine. The cops--"  
  
"What?! You incompetant fool!" She grabbed the man by the shirt.  
  
"Wait, please..."  
  
She glanced out the window and released him. "You're lucky I treat my employees with compassion." She smoothed the wrinkles from his shirt. "Now, get out!" She said and swung her fist at him.   
  
Dominique stood at the window again. "Why do the little people always frustrate me? Well, if you want something done right..." she doubled over with pain. Wings sprouted from her back, tearing her suit, large talons replaced her small feet, and her two middle fingers molded together. She hissed with triumph ". . .do it yourself."  
  
* * *  
  
Eyrie building  
that night  
  
"All right kiddo, let's try it one more time." Puck said, trying to keep his patience. He was trying to teach Alexander how to shape water into, well, shapes.  
  
Alex produced a bubble of water.  
  
"That's good. Now mold it in your mind."  
  
The water quivered midair for a second, before in dropped on the fey's head.   
  
Jesse tried to suppress a giggle.  
  
"Oh, you think it's funny, huh?" Puck asked crossing his arms. "I'd like to see you do better."  
  
"Really, now, you know I'm not magical." Jesse scoffed.  
  
"Oh, you think so? That's what Fox thought a month ago, then she learns that her mother is Queen Titanya, and goes ballistic, knocking Oberon through a solid stone wall."  
  
"Are you saying that I really am. . ."  
  
"Oberon's daughter, The one and only."  
  
"Does that mean. . ."  
  
"That you're heiress to the Avalonian throne? Nope. Titanya, was worried about something involving DNA and Oberon's overly egotistic genes, or something like that. But anyway, she wants the heir-slash-heiress to the throne to be of her blood. Which means that young Xanatos beat you by a mile."  
  
"Oh. But, do I still have magic?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Can you teach me?"  
  
"Well, I'm bound from my powers, unless I'm instructing Alexander."  
  
"Surly the law that cannot be broken can, in some way, be bent." She said, smiling at him. "A simple feat for the almighty trickster."  
  
Puck caught on to what she was saying and gave her a grin of his own.  
  
"You know, what? You're all right. You'd make a great trickster. In fact. . ."  
  
Puck snapped his fingers and instantly Jesse was seated at a desk piled with books and dressed in a blue skirt and jacket with a white shirt. A pencil sat behind her ear, glasses perched on top of her nose, and her hair was up is a bun. "Class is now in session."  
  
* * *  
  
Day before Hunter's Moon  
Nightstone Unlimited  
  
"Robyn Correy, meet Dr. Anton Sevarius."  
  
Dr. Sevarius bowed. "Enchante, my dear. Welcome to my chamber of horrors."  
  
"The tainted biological must be ready by Hunter's Moon." Dominique stated.  
  
"It's ready now. The mutagen has a wide range, air, water, and mammalian vectors."  
  
"You're talking about a virus, a contagious virus." Robyn said.  
  
"Very good. You must have been first in your class. It's quite harmless, of course. CV-1000 is a carrier virus that can be bonded with antigens."  
  
"With this we could create a cure as contagious as any disease." Dominique cut in.  
  
"Or it could be bonded with a pathogen and cause a disease in the first place, a plague that could threaten the entire planet." Robyn added. "Either way, it seems a most profitable endeavor."  
  
"I think you're going to fit in just fine, Robyn."  
  
* * *  
  
"Elisa, where are we going?" Jason asked.  
  
"To pick up my little sister. I was kind of hard on her the last time we saw each other, and I want to make it up to her." Elisa said, turning into the Eyrie Building parking deck.  
  
"Your sister live at the Xanatos place?"  
  
"Long story." Elisa said, rubbing her forehead. "Don't ask."  
  
* * *  
  
Jesse was sprawled out on the floor on her back with her arms extended, holding Alex up. They were playing airplane, one of Alex's favorite games. He gurgled with happiness.  
  
Jesse smiled, but for some reason he felt really heavy. Her elbows buckled, and he landed on her stomach.  
  
Jesse couldn't see straight, and the room was spinning.  
  
"Owen!" She called out.  
  
Instantly he was at the door. "Yes, miss?"  
  
"I'm not feeling well, could you take the baby for a while?"  
  
"Of course." He picked up Alex. "Come along Alexander, time for your bath."  
  
Jesse stood and stumbled up to her room.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hi, we came to see Jesse." Elisa said, confronting Owen at his desk.  
  
"I am afraid that is not possible. Miss Jessondra is not felling well this evening, and, at the moment, is resting in her room."  
  
"Not feeling well! What's wrong? Is it serious."  
  
"On the contrary, Detective Maza, it is probably just the flu."  
  
"Well, tell her I was here, and that I'm sorry."  
  
"Very well."  
  
* * *  
  
"I still, can't find a problem. She probably isn't immune to these common diseases." The doctor said. "You said she's from tenth century Scotland? I don't believe they had things like the common cold, or the flu. After a while, she should get used to them and her immune system should build up. Until then, plenty of rest and fluids. If she gets worse, call me."  
  
Jesse sat in her bed sulking. "It's summer vacation. I can't be sick!"  
  
"Well, like it or not, you are. So be a good girl and do what the doctor says." Xanatos said patting her knee. "If you need anything, Owen will be close by."  
  
"Oh, all right." She said and dropped back onto her pillows.  
  
* * *  
  
Night of Hunter's moon  
St. Damien's Cathedral.  
  
"This is Travis Marshall reporting live from St. Damien's Cathedral, where the NYPD's Gargoyle Task Force has the condemned building cordoned off. Even now we can hear the sounds of some kind of battle taking place within."  
  
"Look! There's one!" A woman said pointing to Lexington as he swooped down to the broken window.  
  
"Why aren't the cops doin' anything?!"  
  
"Stop 'em!"  
  
Officer Morgan confronted Matt. "It's your call, Matt, but, if we don't do something soon we're gonna have a riot on our hands."  
  
"I know. I know." ~Elisa where are you?~ He asked himself.  
  
* * *  
  
"Where are you going?" Jesse asked from her stake out on the couch.   
  
"We'll be right back." Xanatos promised. "We have. . .some loose ends to tie up. Keep an eye on Alexander. And don't get off of that couch!"  
  
Jesse huffed and plopped back down. She placed Alex on her lap, and pulled the blanket over them.  
  
"So scout, what do you want to watch?" She asked as she flipped through the channels. She stopped at channel two, WVRN. "Hey look, it's Matt!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Well, if the cops aren't going to do anything, we will!!" The man shouted again. Cheers from the crowd backed him up.  
  
"It's now or never Detective." Morgan told Matt.  
  
"All right. Signal the choppers, we're goin' in. But I want them alive!"  
  
* * *  
  
Up on the roof of the Cathedral, Broadway confronted Goliath. "Elisa says we have to go. Now!"  
  
The police helicopter shone its spotlight on them. "This is the police. Stay where you are."  
  
Another helicopter rose on the other side of the Gargoyles.  
  
"We're surrounded!" Lex cried out.  
  
The door to the second helicopter slid open. Xanatos hung out the side.  
  
"Could I interest you in a ride?"  
  
The police helicopter fired at them.  
  
"It appears that we have no choice." Goliath said. The two of them helped the other gargoyles into the helicopter.  
  
Back down on the ground Matt yelled into his walkie-talkie. "Hold your fire! That's an order!"  
  
They all watched as the helicopter flew away in the direction of the Eyrie building.  
  
* * *  
  
David and Fox entered the TV room.  
  
"Hey, back so soon?" Jesse asked, her face glued to the television.  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"Did you guys see what's happening down town?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh, would you like to fill me in? I can't figure it out."  
  
"That, my dear, is a story for another day." Xanatos said grinning at her. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen  
  
Jesse sat on the couch the next morning, with Alex on her lap, watching cartoons. It was Saturday. The worst day to be sick. David had planned on this, and had Owen rent all the movies Jesse had wanted to see. That was to take place after breakfast. But for some reason, everyone was tired. It seemed as though Jesse and Alex were the only ones who slept. David and Fox were just going to bed when Jesse had woken up, at nine. Owen was in the kitchen making Alex's breakfast, and even he didn't seem his to have usual stiff countenance.  
  
She took one look and told him to go to bed. After he refused, she let him go on. But after one more yawn, he decided that he had lost the battle, and went upstairs to his room.  
  
Jesse had fed Alex, and now they were watching TV. Then it would be time for his nap, and she would watch her movies until an adult woke up.  
  
Alex let out a small yawn, and Jesse grinned.  
  
"Well, Master Alex, it seems to be your nap time." She lifted him to shoulder level and began her course to the nursery.  
  
* * *  
  
Jesse decided that instead of lying on the couch like a vegetable, she would go sit out on the battlements where Goliath's statue used to stand.  
  
On her way up the stairs, she ran into Owen.  
  
"Owen! What are you doing up?" She asked, slightly upset that her plans had been ruined.  
  
"I think, miss, that I should be asking you the same question." He returned, crossing his arms, one flesh, one stone. "I do believe that Mr. Xanatos ordered you to stay on the couch, until tonight."  
  
"But. . ."  
  
"Go."  
  
Jesse turned around and walked back to the TV room, with Owen following close behind.  
  
"Sometimes, the fact that you are Puck really gets to me." Jesse muttered under her breath.  
  
"The fact that you are the daughter of the person I most loath doesn't help you at all, either."  
  
"Touché." She said laughing, and returned to the couch.  
  
He put in a movie and retreated to a chair on the other side of the room.   
  
"Are you sure you got enough sleep?" She asked, giving him a concerned look.  
  
"Positive. Besides, I don't trust you."  
  
"Thanks, Owen."  
  
* * *  
That afternoon  
  
Fox and David, wandered out of their bedroom around four o'clock.  
  
"You look well rested." Jesse said removing her eyes from the movie.  
  
"What are you watching?" Fox asked, making Jesse move her feet so she could sit down.  
  
"A Child's Name." Jesse said, grinning. "Owen cried."  
  
Fox looked over to her husband's majordomo. "Owen, I didn't know you were the sensitive type."  
  
"A momentary lapse, I assure you." Owen said, shoving his handkerchief back in his pocket and giving Jesse an 'I'll get even, just you wait' look.  
  
Jesse gave him one of her smile's and turned back to her movie.  
  
David motioned to Owen from the doorway.  
  
"If you'll excuse us, we have some business to attend to." The two of them exited.  
  
Fox and Jesse exchanged glances. "What do you suppose they are up to?" Jesse asked.  
  
"I guess you'll just have to wait and see." Fox said, smiling.  
  
"Is now a good time to tell you I hate surprises?"  
  
* * *  
  
That evening  
  
David Xanatos stood at the topmost tower, where Goliath's stone form stood. As the sun dipped below the horizon, small web-like cracks covered the statue, and seconds later the skin shattered and Goliath roared.  
  
"Good-evening, Goliath. Sleep well?"  
  
Goliath spun around, surprised. "Xanatos, what do you want?"  
  
"I came with an invitation. We're having a small welcome home party for you. And our guest of honor will prove most intriguing."  
  
"Why should we trust you?"  
  
"I did, let you back at the castle, did I not?"  
  
"True, but how do I know you do not have some plan hidden in the works?"  
  
"Detective Maza is coming."  
  
Goliath sighed. "Very well, you talked me into it."  
  
Xanatos grinned.  
  
* * *  
  
"Do I have to wear a dress?" Jesse asked, sitting on her bed.  
  
"Well, you don't have to wear a gown, but a summer dress might be nice, this is partly for you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Don't ask questions. Just cooperate." Fox said, setting a short flower-print dress on the bed. "You're the guest of honor, and I don't want you to be rude."  
  
"Who's coming?"  
  
"That, is a surprise."  
  
Jesse fell back on the bed, moaning. "I HATE surprises."  
  
* * *  
  
The Maza's, all of them, stood in the Great Hall, where there was food, drinks, and decorations. A banner hung over the doorway proclaiming, WELCOME HOME GUYS, and balloons hung everywhere.  
  
"Elisa, I think you outdid yourself again." Diane said.  
  
"I did have some help." Elisa said pointing over to Xanatos and Owen.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you did." Diane said. They were all still uneasy around the Xanatos', especially after what had happened in Arizona.  
  
David walked over to Peter. "So Mr. Maza, are you enjoying yourself, the party is about to start."  
  
"Uh. . .yeah, Xan-- I mean Mr. Xanatos."  
  
"David will do fine."  
  
"Okay, David."  
  
The gargoyles entered the room. "Let the party begin." Xanatos said.  
  
Elisa walked over to Goliath. "Hey big guy, let's party!" She pulled him out to the dance floor with the others following. The music started and so did the dancing. Broadway went over to the food table, and seeing his favorites, decided it was time to eat. Diane and Peter joined the group of dancers and the party was on its feet.   
  
Owen worked the CD player, and also chose the music, though there was input from the trio. They were basically from Jesse's collection, all upbeat, and loud.  
  
* * *  
  
Jesse stood at the top of the stairs with Fox. She wore the flower print dress with spaghetti straps, a pair of heeled white sandals, and Fox had managed to contain her hair in a tight French braid.  
  
"Are you ready?" Fox asked.  
  
"They're really gonna be there? All of them?"  
  
"Uh-huh." Fox said smiling.  
  
Jesse started her slow descent of the stairs.  
  
* * *  
  
Fox joined her husband's side.  
  
"She's ready." Fox whispered into his ear.  
  
David drew his finger across his throat, the signal for Owen to cut the music.  
  
"What's going on?" Goliath asked.  
  
Elisa smiled at him, and patted his arm. "It's a surprise, a welcome home present."  
  
They got quiet, and soon could hear the sound of heels coming down the steps.  
  
"Elisa, who. . ."  
  
"Shh." Elisa silenced him.  
  
A small girl entered from one of the streamer covered doors. She gave them a shy smile.  
  
"Hello, Goliath." She said.  
  
"Who, are you?"  
  
"Do ye not remember me?" She asked. "Tis me, Jessondra."  
  
Brooklyn stepped forward, "Jessondra? Is it really you?"  
  
"Do not believe her. This could be another trick." Goliath said.  
  
Jesse recoiled. "Why do ye not remember me?" she felt tears in her eyes. Then a thought came to her. The old Scottish song Goliath used to sing to her as a lullaby. She sang it with her sweet voice.  
  
The expression on Goliaths face softened. Jesse stepped closer as she came to the end of the song, and held out her hand, palm down.  
  
Brooklyn's eyes teared up, as he saw the ring on her finger. "It is you." he said and embraced her tightly.  
  
"My love, it's been so long." Jesse said, the tears falling down   
  
"A thousand and two years." he finished.  
  
Goliath looked at the two and couldn't believe his eyes. His daughter, alive. How could this be?  
  
Owen, seeming to read his thoughts, said, "Someone such as yourself should not question the magic of Avalon."  
  
"Goliath looked at him. "Avalon?"  
  
"That is what I said."  
  
"It seems that she has much to tell us."  
  
"Not as much as you do." Hudson said to Goliath. "Were they this close back in Scotland?"  
  
"Uh. . .well."  
  
"Do not make him answer a question that we should answer ourselves." Jesse said. "But first you must answer my question." Jesse stepped away from Brooklyn. "Who is this lovely young female gargoyle here?"  
  
Angela blushed.  
  
Goliath stepped forward. "Jessondra, this is Angela, my daughter."  
  
Jesse gasped "You mean from Avalon? Angela?"  
  
Angela nodded. "The princess, Magus and Guardian Tom, saved us."  
  
"Yes, I know. I was there. I used to care for you as a wee babe! I gave you your name! Look how much you've grown since I last saw you!"  
  
"But how?" Angela was confused. "If you lived back then, why did you not age?"  
  
"Two reasons, but it's a long story." Jesse said, smiling.  
  
"And we have all night." Brooklyn said, wrapping his arms around her again. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen  
  
Jesse told how after the spell had been cast on the gargoyles, she had gone with the others, to Kenneth's castle north of Wyvern. She then explained how Kenneth was killed by Constantine, and they fled to Avalon. Jesse had left to find the gargoyles, and instead, Avalon had "sent her through time", and she ended up in Scotland, 1000 years later.  
  
She had then gone in search of the America she had been told about, and had ended up in the police station, where she had met Elisa, and her parents had taken Jesse into their home as a foster child. Two years later, the Xanatos' decided they were going to adopt Jesse, and went through with it, ripping Jesse away from all her friends and the people she had considered family.  
  
"And that's what happened." Jesse said.  
  
"All those years, when you felt so alone." Brooklyn said "I should have been there with you."  
  
"You helped save us too." Angela said. "This is pretty strange. You were a teenager when I was an egg, and now you're only two years older, and I'm almost twenty-six."  
  
"Kinda throws a monkey wrench in the works doesn't it?" Jesse asked. "So they named all of the hatchlings?"  
  
Lexington jumped up. "We have names too."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yep. I'm Lexington, he's Broadway, and lover boy over there is Brooklyn."  
  
Bronx jumped on Jesse and began licking her face. "And this beast?"  
  
"Ah, down with ye." Hudson said. "This be Bronx."  
  
"Bronx. What about you?"  
  
"I'm Hudson, like the river."  
  
"I see, you all named yourselves after places in New York." Jesse said. "So, I told you my story, how about you tell me yours."  
  
The trio jumped all at once to tell the story. But Goliath stopped them. "That tale will have to wait until tomorrow. The sun is about to rise."  
  
They all rose and started for the tower. Jesse and Brooklyn held back. He pulled her into an embrace one more time.  
  
"Thank-you for not giving up on finding us."  
  
"'Twas all I could do to keep from losing hope. I'm glad we're together again."  
  
They shared a long kiss.  
  
Goliath smiled. He walked over to Xanatos. "I--we owe you a great debt. You have given us back our home, our lives, and now, our child. How can we ever repay you?"  
  
"You don't have to. Seeing Jesse happy is all the payment I need." Xanatos said.  
  
"Perhaps you aren't as bad as I thought. Maybe there is hope for this world. Brooklyn come, the sun is soon to rise."  
  
Brooklyn reluctantly left his love standing there, and followed Goliath up to the battlements.  
  
Jesse stood there smiling. Fox walked over to her. "And you young lady, bed, now. We can't have you getting any sicker. You're lucky we let you out tonight."  
  
Jesse smiled. "Thank you. For everything." And with that, she went up the stairs to her room.  
  
* * *  
  
That day was spent between sleep and consciousness. Awake for two hours for each meal, then back to relaxing and finally sleep. Only twice did Jesse hear Alex's muffled fuss through the intercom, all of which were permanently tuned to the nursery.  
  
She fell asleep after that and the next thing she knew, Brooklyn was shaking her awake, just like he did long ago.   
  
"Wake up sleepy head." He said, kissing her on the forehead. She sat up yawning. "That's right. Now what are we going to do tonight?"  
  
Jesse smiled weakly. "I don't know. My stomach feels like a butter churn right now." She felt that strange feeling that told her she was about to throw-up, and ran for the bathroom, spilling her lunch into the toilet.  
  
Brooklyn wisely stood outside the door, giving her her privacy. She walked out looking pale and, well, sick.  
  
"Hey, are you okay?" He asked  
  
"Yeah, I'm--" her knees buckled. He swept her into his arms and set her on the bed. "--fine. I'm just getting over the flu, and I guess my excursion from the couch last night didn't help my condition. Sorry, guess I won't be much fun tonight. Why don't you go on without me."  
  
"And leave you to suffer by yourself? I think not." he said and took the chair from her desk and set it by the bed. "I promised you the story, and I'm gonna give you the story." he smiled and started into his tale, beginning with their awakening.  
  
* * *  
  
Brooklyn left his slumbering love and wandered out to where Fox and Xanatos were playing with Alex. He paused a moment, then cleared his throat, nervously.   
  
"Can we help you?" David asked.  
  
"Uh, yeah. I just wanted to tell you that, Jesse's sick. She just threw her lunch up and is resting now."  
  
Fox looked worriedly at her husband. "David, maybe you should call the doctor again."  
  
"I think I might."  
  
* * *  
  
The doctor put his stethoscope away. "I can't figure it out. I think maybe she should go the hospital and get a few tests run. She has had the flu too many times, plus it's the middle of summer. The flu isn't too common at this time of the year."  
  
"Do you think it could be serious?" Fox asked.  
  
"Don't know. But get her checked anyway. Till then, you know the drill."  
  
"Rest and plenty of fluids." Jesse said mockingly.  
  
"That's right."  
  
Brooklyn snuck in through the window as the adults left. "Hey, how ya feelin'?"  
  
"Nauseous, tired, and frustrated"  
  
Brooklyn smiled. "How about a song to put you to sleep?"  
  
"Sound great."  
  
She listened to the soothing tones of his beautiful voice, and soon fell into a deep slumber.  
  
"Brooklyn, we're going to see a movie, wanna come?" Came Angela's voice from the doorway.  
  
"Naw, you go ahead."  
  
"All right. See you later."  
  
"Bye."  
  
* * *  
  
September 1, 1996  
Eyrie building  
  
"I don't see why I have to go to a boarding school. I won't know anybody there. Can't I just go to my old school?"  
  
"Now Jesse, you know we can't do everything with money. Besides The Academy is a great school. And it will only be one year, then you'll graduate." Fox said  
  
"But I haven't seen Brianna or P.J. since the last day of school last year. I was hoping to see them this year. If I go to a boarding school, I'll never see them."  
  
"Jesse, you'll only be at the school from Monday through Friday. Saturday and Sunday will be spent here where you will pursue your independent study with Owen." Xanatos added.  
  
"But. . ."  
  
"No buts. It's how it's going to be."  
  
Jesse stormed off to her bedroom.Brooklyn caught up with her. "Hey, why don't we do some independent studying of our own?"  
  
"Nice pick up line." she said sarcastically. "Where did you here that one?" Jesse closed her bedroom door.  
  
"Hey, Lex isn't the only one who can use a computer." he said and pushed her down on the bed.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this. I could have some dangerous disease." She said through his mouth.  
  
"You bet. It's been over a thousand years." he said pulling away, "And if it comes back to bite me in the ass tomorrow, we'll deal with that then."  
  
"Okay, okay." She said, and pulled him back on top of her. "But you do remember what happened last time we did this."  
  
* * *  
  
A few hours later, someone knocked on her door, it was followed by a lighter rapping. Jesse smiled as she recognized Alex's tapping, and opened the door. Puck was standing there holding him. He gave her a once over, and seeing her in her bath robe, decided that he had come at a bad time.  
  
"Did we interrupt something?"  
  
"Nope. I was just on my way to the shower. Why?"  
  
"Alex and I were about to have another lesson, and we wanted to know if you would like to join us."  
  
"Sure, where you gonna be?"  
  
"Down by the pool. We're trying the water lesson again."  
  
"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Jesse said, grinning. She snapped her fingers, and was instantly clothed.  
  
"Hey, you're getting good at that." Puck complemented.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Puck offered her his arm. "Shall we?"  
  
She twined her arm in his, and they disappeared in a puff of smoke.  
  
* * *  
  
Brooklyn sat in the library, reading a book. Angela walked in and took a seat beside him.  
  
"Hey, whatcha reading?" she asked.  
  
"Shakespeare." he answered. marking his place and setting the book on the table beside him. "How was the movie?"  
  
"Okay. I guess, if you go for that sort of thing."  
  
"What did you see?"  
  
"Independence Day."  
  
"Oh. Angela, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure, why not."  
  
"Do any of your rookery siblings...look like Jesse?"  
  
Angela thought a moment. "Now that you mention it, she does remind me of one of my sisters. In fact, if Jesse had wings, they could be twins. But her skin is more like the color of yours, only a bit paler. Why do you ask?" Angela said. Then after putting two and two together, "Oh. Let me guess, you and her. . ."  
  
Brooklyn blushed and nodded.  
  
"Wow, life does get interesting. Do you realize, that if mother and daughter ever met, Jesse would be the younger of the two?"  
  
"Confusing, but true. What's her name?"  
  
"Um. . .the princess named her after one of her relatives. It's a really long name, and I can't really think of it right now. But we always called her Odet."  
  
"Odet." Brooklyn said thoughtfully.  
  
* * *  
  
"No!" Puck screamed. Alex's lip quivered. "No, Alex it's okay. I didn't mean to yell."  
  
Tears ran down the little boys cheek. Jesse picked him up. "There, there, Alex. Uncle Robin doesn't have control over the things that leave his mouth. He wasn't yelling at you. He was just. . .yelling." Alex's eyes dried up. "There. Now why don't we try it again." She rested her cool fingers on  
the boys temples and talked to him telepathically. Both of them closed their eyes in concentration.  
  
Slowly, a bubble of water rose from the pool. It quivered midair for a second, then plummeted towards the fey. Puck shielded himself, but as the water was about to hit him, it stopped.  
  
"Good boy!" Puck said gleefully. "Now shape it."  
  
Jesse giggled and the bubble took shape.  
  
"Why are you giggling? Giggling is not good. Jessondra, what are you telling him?"  
  
The water shaped itself into a bucket, then to Puck's horror, the bucket tipped over and spilled it's contents on his head.  
  
Jesse and Alex opened their eyes to see if it had worked, as if they couldn't tell by the sputtering noise coming from Puck. Jesse laughed out loud, not even trying to conceal it.  
  
"I fail to see what is so funny." Puck said, spinning in a quick circle to dry off. "Avalon knows, what you put into that boy's head."  
  
"He did it didn't he?"  
  
"No, you helped. Helping doesn't count. But since you're so eager to practice, it's your turn. Levitate"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Don't play stupid. Levitate."  
  
"You're joking, right?" She asked hopefully, but the stern look on Puck's face told her otherwise.  
  
Jesse closed her eyes and concentrated. Puck watched. This girl had potential, but sometimes she could be a pain in the butt.  
  
She started to float, ever so little, then dropped. Jesse opened her eyes.  
  
"I can't do it."  
  
"Sure you can. Try once more. Think how long telepathy took."  
  
Jesse took a deep breath and closed her eyes again.  
  
When she opened them, she was floating near the ceiling, with Puck beside her, sitting cross-legged in the air.  
  
"I did it! I did it!"  
  
"Not bad for a beginner. But it shouldn't take a lot of concentration. You need to practice."  
  
"Thanks, I think."  
  
* * *  
  
The next night  
  
The telephone in the study rang.  
  
"I'll get it!" Jesse yelled and dove for the phone before any of the trio could get it. "Hello? Hey Brianna! Long time no see!"  
  
"Hey Jess, who's Brianna?" Brooklyn asked.  
  
"Shh." she said clamping his beak shut.  
  
"Jesse, was that a male voice I just heard?" Brianna asked slyly. "Am I interrupting anything?"  
  
"No, me and a bunch of uh. . .friends, were just watching a movie."  
  
"Oh. Well, I guess I'll let you go then, so you can get back to your 'movie'"  
  
Jesse knew she had put quotation marks around the last word. "Say, Brianna, why don't you come over, and spend the night. We have three more videos We're making it an all-nighter."  
  
"Sounds great! My parents are out of town, and I'm staying with my grandpa, and he won't care. I'll be right over."  
  
"Want me to have Owen bring the limo over?"  
  
"Naw, I'll hop a taxi."  
  
"Okay, bye."  
  
As Jesse set the phone back down, Brooklyn gave her an uncertain look.   
  
"Are you sure this is a good idea?"  
  
"Why?. . .oh. Sure. Brianna's smart, she can understand. I think you'll really like her. She's easy to get along with, and lots of fun."  
  
"Should we make more popcorn?" Broadway asked.  
  
"Sure. I'm gonna go wait downstairs for her. Angela, where's Elisa?"  
  
"I think she went off with father. Your guess is as good as mine."  
  
"I'd rather not guess." Jesse said making a face, and ran from the room.  
  
* * *  
  
"Okay, now don't open your eyes till I tell you, 'kay?"  
  
"All right" Brianna said. It's not like she could anyway. Jesse had her hands clamped over them, tightly.  
  
"And no matter what you see, you won't scream, or run, or. . ."  
  
"Jesse, I'm cool."  
  
"Okay. . .open them."  
  
Brianna opened her eyes, and there before her were four gargoyles.  
  
"Whoa. . .They really do exist!"  
  
"Another strong believer." Brooklyn muttered under his breath. Angela stamped on his foot. "Ow!"  
  
"That's Brooklyn." Jesse said pointing out her mate. "And Broadway, Lexington, and Angela."  
  
"Hey, the name's Brianna." She said "So what movie are we gonna see?" And then she sat down beside Angela.  
  
Jesse took her seat on the other side of Brooklyn, and rested her head on his shoulder. "I told you it wouldn't be a problem." She whispered in his ear.  
  
A crash issued from the floor above them immediately followed by a "Bronx! Nay!" and a scream from Fox. 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen  
  
Jesse ran up the steps, followed by the others to the library. Hudson, Bronx, and Fox were there.  
  
"I'm sorry lass." Hudson was saying. "He is just a dog."  
  
"Yeah? Well look what that dog just did."  
  
"'Twas a mouse. He wanted to help."  
  
"A mouse?! Was it the size of a freight train?! Look what he did. That was a genuine Ming Vase! Now it's genuine carpet dust. And over there, he knocked over the books that took months to alphabetize. And my drawings! He drooled all over them!"  
  
Jesse walked over to the panting doggoyle. "Bronx. Bad dog!"  
  
His tail stopped wagging, and he limped over to a corner whining. Fox was on the verge of killing someone. So Jesse took her by the hand and led her off trying to talk her down.  
  
Brianna stood there. "There's more of you?!"  
  
Hudson turned. "And who be this fine lass?"  
  
* * *  
  
End of November, 1996  
  
Fox stood beside the resting Jesse. "David, the attacks are becoming worse. I'm at a loss for what to do. She's been to every specialist there is that is listed."  
  
"Perhaps we should go to one that is unlisted."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I am a very powerful person, and a member of the most powerful secret society."  
  
As he left, Brooklyn knock on the door. "Okay if I come in?"  
  
"Sure Brooklyn."  
  
"How is she?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Brooklyn knelt on the floor beside the bed, and gently kissed Jesse on the forehead. She slowly opened her eyes.  
  
"Hey Brooklyn."  
  
"Hey, how ya feelin'?"  
  
"Pretty lousy. I don't feel nauseous, anymore, I just feel so. . .drained."  
  
"Don't worry, we're gonna get through this. You and me, just like old times, fighting side by side." She smiled weakly. "But now, you must rest."  
  
* * *  
  
The new doctor inspected Jesse from head to toe. "Has she been throwing up?"  
  
"Only once two months ago. Since then, she hasn't had any nauseous attacks. She's just been extremely tired, and hasn't be able to function." Fox said  
  
"Hmm. I see." He said and poked at a small lump on Jesse's neck.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"How long has this been here?"  
  
"I don't know, usually I don't look for lumps on the back of my neck." Jesse said sarcastically. "What's that?" she asked worriedly as he produced a small hand held, something.  
  
"I'd tell you, but then I'd have to kill you. Literally. Don't worry, it won't hurt. Much." He snickered as he ran the device over her neck. "Think of it as future technology. Like Star Trek." He looked at the screen and his face twisted up like he was confused. "You said she's from tenth century Scotland? I don't believe I've ever seen anything like it. The best advice I can give is, watch for additional lumps, and if you find any, contact me immediately."  
  
* * *  
  
Brooklyn sat on the edge of the bed, gently stoking Jesse's hair, and softly singing A Time For Us, from Romeo and Juliet. Jesse had long since fallen asleep, but he felt that she needed his presence.  
  
His fingers gently went down her neck, and he paused, with a confused look on his face. He ran his fingers over her throat again, and felt a small lump right below her ear.  
  
"Lex!?"  
  
The smaller gargoyle bounded in. "What?"  
  
"Go tell Goliath to find Xanatos!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Jesse? Jesse? Come on. Darling wake up." Fox said gently stroking Jesse's face.  
  
The doctor was there again. And as he went from top to bottom, he found new lumps on her; neck, chest, back and left calf.  
  
"Doc, what's the matter with our daughter?" Xanatos asked.  
  
"I. . .don't know. But from the little knowledge I do have about medieval times, this was slightly common around the time she would have been growing up."  
  
"Is it contagious?"  
  
"No, I don't think so. But it is deadly."  
  
"No." Fox said, holding back tears.  
  
"I give her two years to live."  
  
Fox's head dropped to the bed and she started crying softly. Xanatos shook the man's hand.  
  
"I really wish there was something I could do." The doctor said as David led him out.  
  
"Thank you for trying."  
  
When Xanatos walked back in, he was met with a sight he thought he'd never see. Fox was sitting on the side of the bed, tucking the blankets around Jesse, singing the lullaby, she sang when Alex couldn't go to sleep.  
  
There were black smudges under her eyes, where her mascara had run from her tears.  
  
"Fox. . ." David said and offered her his hand.  
  
"Shh." She gently kissed Jesse on the forehead and took the offered help, shutting the light off as they left the room. "Who's gonna tell the others?" she asked looking back on the sleeping girl.  
  
* * *  
  
The room had never been so somber. The Gargoyles sat there as if they were stone, as did Elisa. Angela turned her head and began softly crying into Goliath's shoulder.  
  
Brooklyn looked like her was about to join her, but instead he spoke. "We just found her. We can't lose her again." Then raising his voice, "It's not fair." He pounded his fist on the chair, shattering the arm, and stormed from the room.  
  
"So, who's gonna take this pep talk?" Lexington asked.  
  
Elisa laughed through her tears. "Why don't I go?"  
  
* * *  
  
"Brooklyn?" Elisa climbed to the top of the parapets. Brooklyn sat on Goliaths pedestal looking out over the city. "Hey, are you okay?"  
  
"No, I'm not okay."  
  
Elisa put her hand on his shoulder. "Wanna talk about it? It'll make you feel better."  
  
"Elisa, when the Magus cast the spell on us. The first thing that raced through my mind was, 'what about Jessondra? I'll never see her again. How will I survive without her?' And then when I find her, she's about to be ripped from my grasp again. Only this time, there isn't a spell to be broken. Jesse means more to me than anything else in this world. Elisa, if I lose her again, I won't have the will to live."  
  
Elisa felt new tears form in her eyes, and pulled Brooklyn into a hug. "I don't understand what you're going through, but I can feel your pain. I know what it's like to lose someone close to me. I've been there, and it isn't easy. But it is possible to go on."  
  
"Elisa, I don't know If I can."  
  
"Brooklyn, you're strong. Try. If not for yourself, for the rest of the clan." 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen  
  
New York, 1998  
Eyrie building  
  
Jesse sat in her bed reading the book Fox had brought her from the library, when there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in, Alex" She said not looking up.  
  
"Jesse! Jesse! Look what I can do!" Alexander said bounding in and jumping onto her bed.  
  
Jesse set the book on the bedside table and put her full attention on the toddler. "What can you do Alex?"  
  
The small boy closed his eyes, and seconds later he was bobbing up and down in the air. He fell back to the bed triumphantly.  
  
"Wonderful, Alex. I see Puck is teaching you well."  
  
"Can you do Jesse?"  
  
"Well, I don't know. You remember when Puck explained to you about my sickness?"  
  
"Boo-boo."  
  
"Well, yeah. In a way it's like a boo-boo. But this boo-boo makes me weak. . .extremely sleepy, and I have trouble harnessing my powers."  
  
"Harnsing?" the boy asked, confused.  
  
"It means I have trouble using my magic."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Puck appeared in the bed room, and Jesse pulled the blankets up over her body.  
  
"Whoops, should I have knocked?" Jesse dropped the blankets to show that she was fully clothed. "Ha, ha. Alex. what did I tell you about disappearing like that?"  
  
"I no 'spear. I ran." Alex said.  
  
"You, know you're picking up Jesse's attitude. Grandma Titanya won't like that."  
  
"I personally think it's cute." Jesse said.  
  
"Cute, doesn't cut it. Come Alexander, you need to finish your lesson."  
  
Jesse chuckled, and went back to her book.  
  
* * *  
  
There was another knock at the door Jesse huffed, and put the book back on the table. "Come in."  
  
Brooklyn stuck his head in. "Hey."  
  
She immediately cheered up. "Hi!"  
  
He walked over to the bed and sat down and kissed her on the cheek. "How ya feelin'?"  
  
"Actually, I haven't felt this good in a long time. And I feel even better now that you're here." She kissed him deeply.  
  
"Are you up to getting out of bed and joining us in the library for a movie." He asked when the kiss was broken.  
  
"Who's us?"  
  
"Okay, so it's just you and me. But still. . ."  
  
"Sure." she said as he wrapped a blanket around her and scooped her into his arms.  
  
* * *  
  
December 25, 1999  
Eyrie Building  
  
The castle was alive with Christmas festivities. Alex, now three, excitedly jumped up and down, waiting to open his presents. The gargoyles, Elisa, David, and Fox sat at the dining table.  
Jesse and Brooklyn sat by the fire. She had her head resting on his shoulder, and he had his head resting on top of hers, and together they gazed into the flames.  
  
"Jesse?"  
  
"Hmm?" She asked, shifting uncomfortably on the stone floor.  
  
"Are you feeling okay."  
  
"I am a little tired. But it's nothing to worry about."  
  
"Oh." he said, giving her one more worried look.  
  
"Okay everybody, time to open the presents." David said, standing.   
  
Alex jumped with glee, and took his place at Fox's feet.  
  
* * *  
  
When all the gifts had been opened, everybody gathered at the table again, to have the hot chocolate Broadway had made for them.  
  
Feeling suddenly dizzy, Jesse steadied herself on the chair. Brooklyn was instantly at her side.  
  
"I--I don't feel so well, could you take me upstairs?" the mug in her hand fell to the floor and shattered, as did Brooklyn's heart, as he watched his love follow it.  
  
* * *  
  
The doctor closed his bag. "I doubt if she'll live to sunrise." he said to David and Fox.  
  
"She won't die alone." Fox said, clenching her fist.   
  
The gargoyles, plus Elisa, were gathered around Jesse's bed, where her shallow breathing was the only thing that was audible, other than the soft sobs, coming from the bystanders.  
  
Jesse's eyes slowly opened. Alex crawled to her side from where he had been sitting on the end of the bed.  
  
"Jesse okay?"  
  
"Yeah Alex, I'm okay."  
  
"You gonna get better."  
  
"Yes Alex. I'm gonna go on a little trip, but when I see you again, I'll be all better."  
  
The little boy wrapped his arms around her neck in understanding.  
  
Angela, sat on the bed beside Jesse, and breathed deeply. "Jesse I--"   
  
"Shh." Jesse said, then glancing at Brooklyn. "Take good care of him for me."  
  
"I promise."  
  
"And for you a gift. From my remaining powers, I give you a blessing."  
  
Jesse moved her hand in slow circles, in front of Angela. A light dust  
  
formed over the gargress. And Angela smiled with understanding. "Thank you"  
  
"One more thing. My daughter, is she beautiful?"  
  
"She's as pretty as her mother." Angela said, more tears flowing down her cheek.  
  
Brooklyn sat down on the other side of Jesse, and the others moved away respectively.  
  
"Jesse. . ."  
  
"Shh, let me talk. You have the rest of your life." he laughed between his sobs. "Do you know what today is?"  
  
"Christmas?"  
  
"No, it was three years plus one month, that the doctor said I had two years to live. I wanted so much to see the new millennium. I want you. . .to celebrate it extra, for me."   
  
Brooklyn clasped her hands. "Jesse, I love you. You mean more than anything else in the world to me. If. . ."  
  
"If you are kind and good, the way that I know you. We shall be together again, in paradise. . ." and she said no more. 


	17. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
Brooklyn sat out on the parapets, watching the moon rise over Manhattan. Elisa tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Hey, are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah." He said not taking his eyes off the sky.   
  
"Jesse, in the weeks before her death, asked me to give this to you, the night before her funeral."  
  
Brooklyn turned and took the tattered lace journal. "But. . ."  
  
"Read it. Thoughtfully." She entered the tower and started down the steps. Brooklyn opened the book to the first page. Inside was a letter addressed to him  
  
My dearest love,  
  
If you are reading this, it means that I am gone, and Elisa has fulfilled my last wish. I want you to have my journal, as one last token of my love. Inside are my deepest thoughts on life in this new world, kept from Christmas 1994. I always wanted to see the new millennium, since I missed the last one, but it was too much of a struggle for my body. But do not mourn my passing. I technically lived a full 1020 years, which is, needless to say, not average for a human gypsy.  
  
But I did accomplish my one greatest hope. I was reconciled with you. I wish we could've been together longer, but my life lives in those I influenced. Please make me proud. I know you and Angela will be very happy together (I left her you in my will) And I hope you have many successful breeding seasons. I give you my blessing.  
  
I also know that one day we will be together again.   
  
Yours truly,   
Jessondra M. Xanatos  
  
Brooklyn closed the book, gazing up at the stars. And the wind blew past him whispering,  
  
"One day, in paradise."  
  
The End 


End file.
